Connect & Disconnect
by bbvc
Summary: Sequel to 'Friends & Connections'. It's now July 2006. How does JK and friends spend their 1st & maybe only summer together, before... COMPLETE! Chapter 23 - a brief teaser to the sequel and my 3 other possible upcoming fics
1. Chapter 1: Connected

**Title: Connect & Disconnect**

**Author: ME! – Bobo – though not my real name…**

**Rating: PG – PG13… (dude, it's a nice and sweet story!)**

**Disclaimer: So far, I only own Sam, Becky, Justin and Jenny… Nobody else but them – up till this point that is.**

**A/N: Hey everybody! Here's the sequel, as wanted, to my other fic 'Friends & Connections'. To clear things up again, it's now July 2006 – if my calculations did not stuff up… Yes I skipped 6 – 7 months of the story – sorry. **

**Jessie is now 15, Grace probably 17, Katie soon to be 17, Tad 17, Russell 17, Sam soon to be 18 so still 17, Becky 16.**

**A/N2: This is just a trial sequel… if you guys don't like it then tell me. Anyways here it goes. Hope you Enjoy!**

**Part 1: Connected…**

From that day they made up in the attic, Jessie and Katie had spent nearly every waking moment together, even more so before they realized Jessie had to leave. They would wake up thinking about each other, make sure the first person they interact with every morning was each other, the last person they say goodbye to after school was each other.

--------------------

**Coming Out… (June)**

To benefit their little relationship, Jessie finally told her whole family about her and Katie once holiday started.

This whole revelation was definitely no surprise to Eli or Grace…

Zoë did not feel one bit shocked, she had always thought there was something, but really didn't care… Of course, Zoë was not the main approval they were seeking for, but nevertheless a reassuring sign.

Lily shouted a very childish "Knew it!" when the two finished.

Rick calmly said, "That explains it all." Though not having exactly explained what 'all' meant but it was good enough for Jessie and Katie.

Finally it was Karen's turn to react; she smirked at her daughter and Katie, causing them two to become very confused. "Was wondering when you guys would finally tell us… I must say I was worried if you would ever tell us."

"So… So… You guys all kinda knew?" Jessie stuttered in utter shock.

"Well of course honey… who couldn't have? Unless they were totally blind." Lily answered, and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"So… no… I meant you're all okay with me and Katie together?" Jessie asked, easing back into the couch next to Katie.

"Of course, if you're happy with Katie, we're happy you're with Katie." Karen answered simply.

Rick finally spoke up, "Ah… so I see you and Eli inherited my 'attracting beautiful young women' gene."

Jessie scrunched her nose, "Dad…" she stretched out. Katie found the expression Jessie had on too terribly cute and kissed Jessie on the cheeks, causing the younger girl to blush, but smile back in return.

"You know Jess, I've always thought you would attract a hot looking somebody, but never thought it was going to be a hot looking girl…" Eli said, rubbing the back of his head stupidly.

"Guess you thought wrong then…" Grace said and threw a cushion at Eli.

--------------------

**Katie's House (July 12th 2005)**

Since their near three months summer holiday started, which was really only about a month ago, Katie practically lived with Jessie, or Jessie with Katie. Normally they would alternate between the three houses, but the majority was spent at one of Jessie's homes. Tonight they spent it over at Katie's because it was her birthday.

Katie finally got herself a car, because she wouldn't stop bugging her parents about getting one for her, telling them how much more convenient it would be for her and them. Her parents obliged to their only daughter's request, one because their daughter some how or another did make a point, two also it was her birthday in July, and three she was the only and youngest daughter out of three child.

The day before Katie's birthday, they brought home the car late at night. Katie's brothers were in charge of bringing it home, they had stopped a few houses down, put the car in neutral and pushed the rest the brand new Red mini cooper into their driveway. After parking the car, they covered it with a black cover. On the black cover, Katie's older brothers spray-painted 'Happy 17th Little Sis!' and each signed their names. In small brackets they also wrote, 'The bigger prezzie is from mom and dad, but look inside and you'll see what we got you!'

The next morning, Jessie awoke in Katie's arms, she looked up only to see a peaceful looking Katie still sleeping. Jessie grinned at the site and knew it was about time to wake up. She recalled Austin, the younger of Katie's two brother, told her to make sure Katie looked out the window when she awoke. Jessie decided to take a look at what the surprise was, so she looked out the window. She caught the site and smiled, knowing full well how Katie would be jumping everywhere later on.

Katie felt something shift on her bed, she knew it was Jessie, but being so lazy, she couldn't be bothered to move just yet. After a long while she missed the feeling of having Jessie in her arms so she finally decided to open her eyes. She looked around the room, which was still dark, because the sun had not fully risen yet. Finally seeing a small figure standing near her window, Katie got herself out of bed, and lightly padded her way across her room. She lazily wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's waist and laid her head on the blonde's shoulder.

Jessie felt Katie's arms around her waist, and she herself instinctively brought her arm down from the window sill and wrapped her arms over the older girl's.

"Morning," Katie whispered.

"Morning. Happy Birthday you're 17 now!" Jessie said turning herself around in Katie's arm and placed a sweet kiss on the other girl's lips.

"Mmm… I wish it was my birthday every day now…" Katie said with her eyes still closed.

"Yeah… You wish…"

"So I'm once again two years older than you…" Katie said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah you're so totally old…" Jessie joked. "Oh… Look down there!" Jessie pointed out the window.

Katie did as instructed and looked out the window. She read the note her brothers had spray-painted for her, finally taking a closer look at the object underneath the black cover. It finally hit her.

"Oh my god!" Katie screeched.

"Yeah." Jessie said calmly.

Katie let go of Jessie and was about to run out of her room, but Jessie caught her arm.

"Don't you think you should change so you look more presentable out in the streets?" Jessie asked taking a full look at her girlfriends outfit.

Katie was wearing an oversized t-shirt with a pair of really short shorts on, which was basically covered by the t-shirt.

"Oh yeah…"

**10 minutes later…**

After brushing their teeth, combing their hair, Jessie and Katie changed into comfortable sweatpants and Jessie with a tank-top, Katie a t-shirt. Katie dragged Jessie downstairs and out the door once their shoes were on.

Without giving it a second thought, Katie pulled off the cover in one graceful movement, revealing the brand new red mini cooper.

"Oh my god Jess! Look at this!" Katie muttered.

"Wow… nice car…"

**A/N3: Soo… how was it? Continue-able? **


	2. Chapter 2: Fully Connected

**A/N: I'm not sure if it's just me… or does this part seem kinda random… like really cut – kinda doesn't flow properly…**

**A/N2: Still temporary – don't quite have the idea on where I'm going with this sequel… sigh**

**Part 2: Fully Connected… (July 20th – 1:00pm)**

Ever since Katie got her new car, for the holidays, Katie and Jessie went every where together in the new car. Today, the gang had decided to go have lunch and watch a movie together. Seeing that there were the nine of them, (Jessie, Katie, Sam, Grace, Tad, Russell, Becky and Justin) both Sam and Katie drove their cars.

Katie of course was assigned to pick up Jessie and Grace, then Becky. Sam on the other hand had to pick up Tad and Russell. After everyone was picked up and ready to go with their bags, they all met up at the restaurant down the road from their school for lunch.

Ah… Yes the restaurant. The same restaurant where they celebrated every single win of their season, since their second game, and also definitely coming first in girls' soccer. The same restaurant where both Katie and Sam finally discovered the fact that they were 'popular'. This restaurant also the same restaurant where Sam found her person of infatuation, Jenny – the waitress.

_Jennifer Hendricks, a.k.a. Jenny the waitress, age 17, short milk chocolate brown hair, normally tied up into a small ponytail. Was a sophomore, now a junior at a different school. Marital status is unknown, and sexual preference is also unknown – but is suspected to be gay._

Though Sam have finally admitted to the fact that she has some sort of an infatuation for Jenny, a girl, but she was totally chickened out to ask the girl out. Even for the fact that Jenny was always the waitress that served their table after every win, not to mention went to every game they played. In actual fact, Jenny had become friends with the gang over the year. But Sam still could not muster up the courage to ask Jenny out – but I guess today was the day!

After everyone got settled, ordered their desired food, they began chatting away; luckily the place wasn't busy at the time, so Jenny came over to their table and chatted with them also. After about talking about nonsense for 10 minutes, Sam asked if she wanted to go with them to watch a movie later.

"So, Jenny, you wanna go watch a movie with us later?"

"Uh… sure, what time? My shift ends at two." Jenny said, checking her watch.

"We'll be going after lunch, so that should be about the right time."

"Cool. What movie you guys watching?"

"Dunno yet…" Sam replied, she turned to the rest and asked, "What movie are we watching?"

Some of them shrugged some of them replied with 'Dunno'.

"Well… as you can see, we have no idea yet. So yeah… you still wanna tag along?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Yeah. No problem." Jenny said, smiling at Sam before she walked off to grab their orders.

**Twenty Minutes Later…**

After serving their table, Jenny had to go back to serving other people. The gang continued to chat, whilst enjoying their food. Sam suddenly remembered something…

"Oh yeah… Guys, I was wondering whether you guys wanted to join me to go visit my dad in L.A."

Sam's parents were divorced, and Sam ended up living with her mom, but every summer holiday, she would fly to L.A. to visit her dad for a few weeks. This year, she had asked her dad if she could bring friends with her, her dad had approved and said he'll pay for they flight fares.

"L.A.?" Jessie asked.

"Yep… Anyone interested?"

"Well… I would totally go, but how are we gonna get there?" Grace enquired.

"That's nothing to worry about. My dad said he'll pay for the tickets, just as long as you guys got your passport." Sam said nonchalantly.

Money has never really been a problem to Sam's family. First off, her mother was a famous lawyer, and usually works for Asian clients. Second, her dad was some executive of some company, which Sam had no interest in knowing. Third, she herself had always won money from competitions ranging from academic to the sports side of things.

"Well if that's the case, I'm so in!" Tad said excitedly, practically jumping in his seat.

"I'm gonna go if Jess is going." Katie replied, she looked over at her girlfriend with pleading eyes.

"I wouldn't mind going, but I would so have to ask for permission…" Jessie said solemnly.

"Same here," Grace joined.

"No problems… only some charming and some persuading, I'm sure you guys would be allowed to go." Katie answered confidently sporting a big smile on her face.

"Becky?" Sam asked.

"Sorry, I have to work for my parents over this holiday, so I can't go…" Becky replied sadly.

"Oh… No worries, there'll always be a next time." Sam said, trying to cheer up the younger girl.

"Yeah. I guess…" Becky said in the same saddened tone. Justin put a loving arm around his girlfriend, comforting her.

"Well… so that leaves you Russell… Coming?" Sam asked, turning her attention to him.

"Nah… gotta stay here… same reason." Russell replied.

"Alright…" Turning her attention back to everyone, "So when you guys get permission and everything, call me, I'll book the tickets."

"When will we be leaving, if we're going?" Jessie questioned.

"On the 25th, well that's when my ticket is booked…"

**Later… Movies…**

They have all unanimously, except for Jessie, decided to watch the movie "Pulse" with Kristen Bell and Christina Millian. It was another one of those horror/thriller flicks, therefore Jessie strongly disagreed to watching it… she seriously didn't want to jump and scream in a movie theatre with her friends – it's kinda 'uncool'. But sadly, everyone else has decided to watch it, so Jessie could do nothing but to oblige. But on the bright side of things, Katie would be sitting right next to her – or underneath her.


	3. Chapter 3: Downloading Cuteness

**A/N: Okay… I'm getting into this thing where I name all my sub-headings with computer terms… weird I know – I find it weird too…. Who knows how I chose the title.**

**A/N2: I know this part is short… but I've got something coming up – though I'm not quite sure what yet, since I haven't typed it. **

**Part 3: Downloading Cuteness…**

**Watching the Movie**

They all sat down near the middle of the cinema, because that's basically the best view of the screen. Starting from the left sat Russell, Tad, Grace, Jessie, Katie, Jenny, Sam, Becky and finally Justin.

Dear All, this part is just me interpreting a movie, Pulse, by a theatrical trailer. So I'm sorry if you actually watch this movie later on this year, and I got the whole movie wrong.

The beginning started off just like most horror movies, they start setting the scene, the feeling, slowly building up on the tension. Everyone was still relaxed at this part, even Jessie, but of course, relaxation in a thriller does not happen often or at least not long.

When the lead character, Kristen Bell, starts receiving weird print outs. It seems to us that is part of a puzzle. The printer continued to print, even though her computer seems to have been off.

Jessie began to feel tense, so she reached over and grabbed Katie's hands for reassurance. When the last missing piece was collected and the picture becomes clear, Jessie jumped a little at the image. Katie felt Jessie's little jump, and to calm the younger girl down she let go of her hand, and took her arm up and wrapped it around the blonde's shoulder, pulling her close. Just this little gesture made Jessie feel safe, she pushed the arm rest between them up, and scooted closer towards her girlfriend, and leaned in to her.

Ah yes, the music comes on, not just the normal music, but the familiar music that always comes on informing us that something is going to happen. The second lead actress, Christina Milian, walks through a corridor/room full of washing machines.

Jessie leaned closer and closer towards Katie, Katie hugged Jessie tighter and tighter. Grace had turned her head a little so that basically her face was facing Tad's general direction. Jenny had reached for the hand rest in between her and Sam, but since Sam's arm was there in the first place, all Jenny grabbed hold of was Sam's left arm. However instead of flinching away, Jenny just reached for Sam's hand. Becky couldn't wait to see what was going to happen, she was basically at the edge of her seat; Justin didn't mind that he didn't need to be protective.

There it was, the music stopped for a second, and with just the blink of an eye, arms came flinging out of those old washing machines reaching to grab the girl. As naturally reaction, the girl screamed in horror and ran for her life.

Right when the arms had instantaneously popped out, Jessie had already hopped into Katie's lap, just like the first time they had watched a horror flick at the cinema. Both girls definitely didn't mind the new seating arrangements; Katie just held Jessie around the waste, and Jessie had her arms around Katie's neck. Grace had her head in Tad's shoulders. Tad, feeling Grace on his shoulder, only turned and looked down at Grace for a moment, before returning his gaze back up to the screen. Jenny twitched and unconsciously squeezed Sam's hand just a tad bit too hard, because Sam grimaced from the unexpected pain. Becky, unlike most girls, did not seek for security from her boyfriend; instead, she only twitched a little and was back to normal in no time.

The movie continued, and everyone seemed to have kept to their arrangements, apart from the fact that Jenny had loosened the grip on Sam's poor hand.

**After the Movie…**

The lights came on after the movie had ended, and the audience slowly filed out of the cinema. Jessie had finally gotten off Katie, and was now holding her hand as they both walk out of the cinema. Grace was kind of embarrassed for 'borrowing' Tad's shoulder, but Tad on the other hand didn't mind a single bit. In actual fact he secretly kind of liked the feeling. Russell was all excited about watching the movie and was chatting away with Becky, who was holding onto Justin's hand, but wasn't really paying any attention to him. Sam and Jenny continued to hold hands as they both walked out of the cinema also.

"So, how'd everyone like that movie?" Russell asked.

"It was great!" Katie replied as she looked over at her girlfriend.

Jessie gave Katie a playful nudge before replying as well, "yeah, great…" she said as she rolled her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise Pop Ups

**A/N: I find this chapter rather… dreary – it drags along a lot. But anyways… I predict that something shall happen within the next 2-3 chpts… you watch (er - well read) and see! N the length of this part, I hope makes up for the shortness of part 3. **

**Part 4: Surprise Pop Ups**

**Later That Night (July 20th – 11:30pm - Thursday)**

Katie stayed over at Jessie's that night by accident, because after Katie and Jessie came out to their parents, the one rule the made up was that they weren't allowed to sleep in the same bed during a sleepover. However last night, before Katie was going to go home, she and Jessie were talking on Jessie's bed, and before anyone knew it, they both drifted off to sleep while still holding each other.

Lily was about to tell the girls it was getting late, but she instead walked in on them asleep, and thought the sight was just too cute, so she didn't dare to disturb it's sweetness. She went downstairs, without looking up from what he was reading, Rick asked, "Is Katie going home? Or is she sleeping over?"

"Ah… Katie's going to be sleeping over…"

"Okay… did you remind them to not sleep in the same bed?" Rick questioned again, but still did not lift his head.

"No. I couldn't…"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"They were already asleep when I went up."

"Oh." Rick replied, he thought for a short moment before continuing, "Then I guess it doesn't matter."

**Next Morning (July 21st – 8:30am – Friday)**

Next morning, everything was peaceful for both Jessie and Katie, for they were still sound asleep, wound up in each other's embrace. Sadly, the silence was broken by Katie's phone going off with the tune of 'Truly Madly Deeply – Savage Garden'.

Katie turned over, unwrapping herself from Jessie as lightly as possible, picked up her stupid ringing phone, and looked at the caller picture to see that it was Sam calling. She accepted the call, and mumbled a sleepy "Hello?"

"Katie! Guess What?" Sam practically shouted.

Katie took a look at the clock, '8:30? She's this excited at 8:30 on a holiday morning?'

"Katie? You there?"

"Huh… yeah…"

"Jenny said she'll come to L.A. with me… us…"

"Good for you…" Katie murmured, without actually thinking what Sam had just said.

"I know! So, you and Jessie coming?"

"Uh… I called and asked, my mom said yes. Jessie and Grace asked her parents, and they finally agreed."

"Cool! Called and asked eh… So you slept over I see." Sam said mischievously.

"Yeah I SLEPT over…" Katie said, emphasizing the word 'slept'. "And, I am still 'SLEEPING' over…"

"Oh. You two still sleeping, sorry for waking you. I'll let you go back to sleep now. Oh, and Becky called to say she can come as well."

"Cool. Bye." Katie said before clicking end on her brand new, Nokia 3250, that her brother's bought for her. Okay, I admit, I really want that phone. Just 'cause I won't be getting it, doesn't mean Katie can't get it.

"Who was it?" Jessie whispered, her eyes still closed.

"Just Sam." Katie replied, wrapping her arms around Jessie again, hoping to get more sleep.

"What she say?" Jessie whispered again, still half asleep.

"Mmm…" Katie started, her eyes closed, trying to remember what Sam actually said. "Becky can come… and… Jenny will be coming too."

"Cool…" Jessie sighed out, haven't actually payed attention to what Katie said.

With that, their conversation ended there and they both continued to sleep.

**1.5 hour later…**

Katie stirred, the first thing she realized was that her arms felt really empty, she opened her eyes to see if Jessie was around the room. Nope.

"Jessie?"

No reply… 'Wonder where she is?' Katie got up slowly, and dragged herself down the attic stairs.

"Jessie?" she called again. 'Hmm… I'll go brush my teeth first.'

Katie's been staying over so often, that she had her own towel and toothbrush at both of Jessie's home.

After finishing her daily morning rituals of brushing her teeth, making sure she was presentable, she went up stairs again to change into sweatpants and t-shirt she left sometime ago.

Walking down the stairs, Katie heard some sound in the kitchen, she peeked her head through the kitchen, and saw Jessie their cooking something.

Katie crept her way over, and wrapped her arms around Jessie's waste from behind.

"Morning."

"Sleep well?" Jessie asked, not feeling the slight bit shocked when Katie wrapped her arms around her.

"Was good, until Sam had to call at 8:30 in the morning…" Katie said as she laid her head down on Jessie's shoulder. "What you cooking?"

"Omelette… May not be as good as yours, but I'm sure they're edible." Jessie smirked.

"You're not gonna kill me with poisonous food now, are you?" Katie played along.

"Oh… why would I ever do that?" Jessie said dramatically.

"Good. I wouldn't want you going to jail." Katie whispered into Jessie's right ear.

"Good… now take a seat, I'm almost finished."

**30minutes later…**

"So… Jenny's coming with us to L.A.?" Jessie asked as she was washing the dishes.

"Seems to be…" Katie replied nonchalantly, staring at Jessie's back, with her phone in hand.

"Interesting…"

"Uh…huh…"

"Will you quit staring at me!" Jessie said jokingly, without having to turn around.

"Nope. How can you ever stop staring at such a beautiful view?" Katie said with all seriousness.

Jessie rolled her eyes and blushed. Changing the subject, "I wonder how Becky managed to go... "

"Dunno. Where's everyone?"

"Dad, Lily and Eli are at work. Grace drove Zoë over to Jake's." Jessie replied, drying her hands off on a towel.

"I see…"

Jessie turned around and saw Katie holding her phone up; instinctively she covered her face with her hands. "Why on earth would you record me washing dishes!"

"Everything involving you is worth recording."

Ever since Katie had got this new phone, basically most, if not all, the pictures stored in it were of either her and Jessie or just Jessie. The videos were definitely of Jessie, and occasionally of her and Jessie, if someone decided to play with Katie's phone. Her background was a picture of Jessie smiling when she was talking to someone.

Taking the phone out of her girlfriend's hand, she turned the camera towards Katie, so now she was being recorded. Katie, unlike Jessie, she did not cover her face. Instead she blew a kiss towards Jessie, before laughing.

Jessie shook her head at her girlfriend's weirdness, and clicked for the phone to stop recording. Going back to the phone's main screen, Jessie found that Katie's wallpaper was of her.

"When did you take that?" Jessie asked curiously, turning the phone so Katie can see what she was implying.

Katie took a look at her phone before she walked towards the living room. "I don't remember…" Katie replied as she took a seat on the couch.

It was actually true, Katie has taken so many pictures of Jessie, and she can't remember which one was taken when anymore.

Jessie followed Katie to the living room, and took a seat next to her girlfriend. She started going through Katie's picture gallery. Jessie grew more and more surprised by every picture… she couldn't believe how many pictures were taken of her. Her eyes nearly fell out by the amount of picture of… HER.

"You know how unfair this is…" Jessie started, still looking at the pictures.

"Unfair what is?"

"That you have so many pictures of me, and I have like… none… of you." Jessie replied sadly.

"That's not true… you have one of me…"

"ONE! Exactly, I only have one picture of you…" Jessie said her voice trembling, as tears started to form in her eyes. "I'm gonna be staying on the other side of earth with ONE picture of you." Jessie continued, she turns her head, and allows her tears to fall freely from her eyes.

Katie sat there thinking of how to solve this problem. Jessie had a phone, but sadly, it was an older model which did not come with an inbuilt camera.

"Wait! I know…" was all Katie said, before she dragged the younger blonde upstairs to get changed.

Before you know it, they were both out the door, and Katie was already backing out of the driveway. They left a note on the kitchen counter telling whoever that they were out.

**One hour Later…**

"So which phone do you think is cool." Katie asked.

Since arriving, Katie and Jessie had been 'phone' shopping, however, Jessie was totally oblivious to the fact that Katie was planning to get her a new phone.

"I dunno…" Jessie replied confused.

"Do you like my phone?"

"Well…. Yeah… I mean… It's cool…" Jessie replied hesitantly.

"Good. Give me your phone."

Jessie took out her phone from her back pocket and handed it to her weird girlfriend. Katie once again dragged Jessie along, they entered the phone shop.

"Hi, how can I help you?" the man asked from behind the counter.

"Hi… we would like to trade in this phone…" Katie said as she placed Jessie's phone onto the counter.

"Okay…" The man said slowly, surprised at Katie's straightforwardness.

"And… would like to use the money to buy this phone…" Katie continued, now taking her own phone out and showing the man.

"Uh… but the price of this phone wouldn't cover the cost of yours."

"I know…" Katie replied, totally ignoring the fact that Jessie was tugging at her arm. "I'll pay for the rest."

"Okay. Uh… Take a seat." The man pointed towards the chairs behind them.

After the man left to go do whatever needs to be done, Jessie asked, "what are you doing!"

"Can't you see? I'm getting you a new phone!"

"I don't have money!"

"You don't, but I do…"

"Katie… you can't do this… I can't…" was all Jessie said before Katie's hand covered her mouth.

"Yes I can… and I am. I won't need the money anytime soon anyways." Katie said, her free hand flinging around in air. "And plus, we'll have matching phones… and you'll have all the chances of taking pictures and filming stuff from now on!"

"But… but… it's your money!" Jessie protested.

"Exactly… my money. And I'm gonna buy you a phone with my money…"

Jessie saw no point in fighting anymore… Katie can be stubborn when she wants to be. Sighing, Jessie pulled Katie into a hug, and whispered, "Thank you Katie…"

"I love you Jessie… and I'll do anything for you."

"I love you too…"


	5. Chapter 5: Starting a New Folder

**A/N: I'm kinda relaxed enough for now, because after today no exams or tests until next week! YAY! **

**A/N2: This subheading may sound a little weird, 1. 'cause I'm running out of ideas… 2. Because the title is kinda linked to the title of part 6… so yeah. Any suggestions for a subheading is greatly appreciated – and will be considered!**

**Part 5: Starting a New Folder…**

**Packing Bags (July 25th – 3 pm – Monday)**

Jessie and Grace were busy packing their bags for the trip to L.A. tonight. Being oh so 'Grace like', she wrote up a check list the previous night and read over it a dozen times to see if the list was missing anything.

Jessie turned her head to look at a nearby clock. 'Katie should be here in about an hour… Gotta hurry up with this packing…' She continued to search her way around the mess of her room, 'I really should be tidier, this searching is really killing me… Geez, where is that damn pair of shorts!'

Katie's parents wasn't able to give her a lift to the airport, so they've all arranged for Katie to come over to Jessie's that day, so they can all be driven out by Eli later on that night.

"GRACE?" Jessie shouted out her attic door.

"YEAH!" Grace shouted back from her bedroom door.

Zoë was just walking past when they started to shout, knowing that she was in the line of shouting, she quickly hurried down the stairs before she became deaf. 'I don't see why they can't take a few more steps to talk to each other…' Zoë thought and shook her head in disdain.

"HAVE YOU GOT ANY IDEA WHERE MY NEW DENIM SHORTS ARE?"

"NOO… CHECK THE DRIER!"

"OKAY!"

Jessie ran downstairs to the laundry, and found her shorts lying in a basket full of clean clothes. 'Here they are…' Swiftly, she ran back up the stairs to her attic room, occasionally skipping a few steps.

Grace shouted out her door when she heard the thumping sounds of the stairs, "FOUND IT?"

"YEAH!"

**1 Hour Later…**

Ding Dong

Zoë got up from the living room couch and opened the door. "Oh, hey Katie, Jessie is upstairs I think."

"Thanks Zo" Katie said, as she walked in the front door with her bag, packed just enough for ten days.

The younger girl just took one look at the size of Katie's bag, kind of snorted, chuckled and walked back to continue watching TV.

Katie looked at Zoë's reaction and a look of confusedness came across her face. 'What was that expression for?' Katie shook her head, dropped her bags near the door and walked up to find her girlfriend.

Katie walked up to the top of the attic stair and saw Jessie busily packing away. She stood there looking at the blonde packing; subconsciously she took out the phone from her back jean pocket and took a picture. Luckily a few days early she had decided to turn the capture sound off, so now Jessie didn't even realize that Katie was standing there.

Suddenly feeling another presence in the room, Jessie turned around… "Katie!" she yelled and leaped onto her girlfriend.

"Hey!" Katie said as she caught her girlfriend.

"How long have you been standing here?"

"I dunno… five-ish minutes I think."

"Five minutes?" Jessie asked incredulously, not sure how she managed to not have noticed.

"Yeah… You finished packing yet?"

"Pretty much, just need my tooth brush and towel."

Katie took a look at Jessie's bag, "What on earth are you bringing? Your room?"

Jessie blushed, "Well… I didn't know what I should bring so I brought a bit of everything…"

"Here, let me have a look…" Katie walked over to the bag and started taking out what seemed to be unnecessary for this trip.

**30 minutes later…**

"There yah go… that's more like it for 10 days." Katie said as she zipped up Jessie's duffel bag.

"Ah… what would I do with out you…" Jessie said dramatically as she hugged Katie around the neck.

"Hmm… dunno… not much, I believe…" Katie replied just as teasingly, before she gave Jessie a peck on her forehead. "Alright… now we shall pack up this mess in your room…"

Jessie shot Katie a pleading look accompanied by cute puppy dog eyes. "Must we?"

"Don't give me that look…" Katie replied looking away. She knew she would give in to that face if she looked at it for another second. "You know we have to… I mean where am I supposed to sleep tonight if you don't? Down in the living room?"

After hearing the last statement, Jessie quickly replied, "Noway! Well packing it is then…"

**1 Hour Later… (5:30pm)**

"Phew… I'm pooped…" Jessie sighed out as she plopped herself onto her bed, face first.

"Same here… Can't believe how messy your room was…" Katie said, as she followed the blonde and plopped herself onto the bed, face first as well.

They both turned their heads so that they were faced towards each other. Both looked deep into the others eyes, in silent, getting lost in the other girls gaze. Jessie's blue eye's shined and glimmered like crystals in the sun's reflection. Katie's reflecting the same exact look in her mossy green eyes.

'Wow… her eyes look so blue right now…' Katie thought.

Her hands subconsciously moved towards Jessie and pushed a blonde lock out of her dazzling face. She leaned over slowly and lightly kissed Jessie on the lips. Before long, Katie was lying on top of Jessie, their kiss deepening with every movement of their lips. Jessie's hands roamed around Katie's body until she found a comfortable spot on Katie's back.

Both girls knew they weren't ready, and did not want to rush to take the next step in their relationship. Reason for this was simply because they kind of liked the innocence of their relationship. But of course this doesn't mean make out sessions, touching and feeling each other were banned.

Even after they had broke the long passionate kiss, both continued to look straight into each other's eyes, into each other's soul. Never once did they break eye contact… until… yet again, a knock on the door. Katie had a pained expression come across her face, and Jessie just giggled.

The person on the other side of the door obviously could not be bothered to barge in on whatever the girls were doing, because all the two heard was "Dinner!" being shouted through the door.


	6. Chapter 6: Starting a New Experience

**A/N: Hello… this has got to be the longest part yet. Oh, and suggestions on sub-headings are great… Even if you don't have suggestions give me some feedback please – I like to know how you guys are liking the story…**

**Anyways hope you guys like this...**

**Part 6: Starting a New Experience**

**On The Plane – (July 25th)**

Once the hugging and goodbyes were done, they went to check in and left their big duffel bags. Then the seven of them carried their backpacks, which contained books, music, phone, wallets, passport type stuff, they made their way to the terminal gates and boarded.

L-R Window Seats: Becky, Sam, Jenny. Aisle Seats: Tad, Grace, Jessie, Katie

_Loud Speaker: _Good evening, I'm your pilot, John Williams. This flight is heading towards Los Angeles, arrival time should be 11:00pm. Please enjoy your flight.

Both girls had their eyes closed, Jessie had her head lying in the crook of Katie's neck, each listening to one earpiece of the i-pod, whilst holding hands underneath the blanket. Next to Jessie sat Grace and Tad, occasionally they would take a short look at one another and rapidly snap their attention back to the movie playing in front of them.

To the left of Tad, in the window seats, sat Jenny, who was also watching a movie, except her hands were dangerously close to Sam's, who was sitting to the left of her. Sam on the other hand was trying to concentrate on the movie at hand, but couldn't stop thinking whether she should take hold of Jenny's hand. Because ever since the movie's, after Sam dropped Jenny off, they never discussed about what they exactly were. Friends? Girlfriends?

Becky seemed really exhausted, because before the plane even left ground, she was already sound asleep. Somewhere during the takeoff, her head had somehow landed on Sam's left shoulder, and had stayed there since.

A while later, Jessie and Katie both left their seats, seemingly heading towards the toilets. Grace didn't notice, because she was busy worrying about the proximity of Tad and herself. She couldn't stand this awkwardness she subconsciously scooted her way out of the seats, from Jessie and Katie's side, finally taking notice of the disappearance of both girls.

Once Grace had reached the toilets the aisle led straight to, she found it occupied, so she decided to walk across to the other toilets in the other aisle, only to find it occupied also. She stood there for a while waiting, suddenly, Grace heard soft moans come from somewhere. She turned her head around the plane her eyes and ears searching for the sound, until she realized that it was from the toilet.

'OH MY GOD! Eww…' she thought. 'Wait… Jessie and Katie weren't in their seats… what if… SICK!' the thought of Jessie and Katie in there just grossed Grace out, because she shivered from the thought.

As she stood there, the moaning and groaning just grew louder and louder. Suddenly, a 'click' sound went off from the other aisle, Grace quickly made her way back across to the other side, only to find Jessie walk out of it… alone.

"Oh. Hey Grace… all for you…" was all Jessie said, before she headed back towards their seats.

From afar, someone else also walked out of the toilet down the aisle… despite the plane being dark, the figure could still be recognized to be Katie's.

'Ah… Phew…' Grace thought. 'Didn't wanna be hearing them going at it…' thinking about the current topic sent another shiver through Grace. 'Brrr….'

**Baggage claim…**

"Hey, have you guys seen my bag?" Grace asked.

After grabbing their bags and placing it on a trolley, they pulled away from the crowd to wait for the rest of the gang. Everyone seems to have had no trouble retrieving their bags, except for Grace of course. Then there it was, coming out of the little tunnel… from another conveyor belt?

"There it is!" Grace shouted, she hurried over and tried to grab it, but it was little too heavy, and wasn't able to pull it out, instead she tumbled over into the person to the right of her.

"Woah… Are you okay?" the girl asked.

Grace looked up and saw a Chinese girl, around her own height, five foot six or seven-ish, also with blonde streaks in her hair.

The girl turned around to the hot guy standing next to her, "Hey Mike, grab that bag will ya?"

The guy, about six foot tall nodded and with ease picked up Grace's bag. Grace was just staring at the boy…

"'Ere yah go…Man it's kinda heavy…" The guy said with and accent, as he handed the bag over to Grace.

"Huh… Oh… Uh… Thanks." Grace blushed, feeling as though she was caught staring.

Sam was looking on, and thought something looked familiar about the two people helping Grace. As the group got closer and closer to the three standing near the conveyor belt, Sam realized why they were so familiar.

"Shelly?" Sam questioned.

The Chinese girl swirled around as she heard her name being called.

"Sam? OH MY GOSH! What are you doing here?" Michelle started, excited to see Sam, as she pulled her into a big bear hug.

"Here visiting my dad." Sam replied, as she and Michelle pulled apart, "Hey Mike! What are you guys doing here?" Sam questioned just as ecstatic.

"Well we had to do some citizenship thingy, and since we have three weeks of holidays, so we decided to come. And of course we also wanted to visit our favourite uncle!" Michael replied, giving Sam a hug also.

_Michelle Tang, a.k.a. Shelly, 17, cousin of Sam, twin sister of Michael. Is in her junior year of school in Melbourne, Australia. Just like Sam, she has long brown hair with two distinct blonde streaks near the bottom of her hair. Also plays soccer and bit of every other sport, even golf._

_Michael Tang, a.k.a. Mike, 17, cousin of Sam, twin brother of Michelle. In his junior year of school in Melbourne, Australia. Short brown hair with light brown highlights, gelled up in a messy but neat style. Six foot tall, plays Australian Rules football, a bit of soccer and cross country running._

The gang were looking on, totally confused as to how those three even knew each other. Sam, remembering her friends was still standing there, she began to introduce. "Guys, these two are my cousins, Michael and Michelle." Sam pointed at each respectively, "You two, these are my friends, Jessie, Katie, Grace, Tad, Becky and Jenny."

"Hey!" Michelle and Michael said cheerfully. Everyone waved back.

"Ah… cousins…" Grace began.

"Yeah… they're from Australia." Sam explained.

"Australia?" Jessie asked.

"Uh huh. Melbourne to be exact…" Michelle said.

"Hey Jess! You now know someone from Melbourne, and you haven't even been there yet!" Katie said excitedly.

"Hm?" Michelle questioned.

"Uh… we're moving there at the end of the holidays…" Grace answered, indicating with her hand 'we' meaning her and Jessie.

"Cool… We can show you around when you arrive!" Michael blurted out.

"Yeah, right… Anyways we can talk later… Let's go, my dad's probably outside waiting for us." Sam butted in, after she looked at the time on her watch.

**Walking Out…**

They all walked out chit-chatting away.

"So where're you guys staying?" Sam asked.

"Probably at a hotel somewhere…" Michelle replied.

"Why don't you guys stay with us? I'm sure my dad won't mind… and I'm pretty positive that we have spare beds anyways."

"You sure?"

"Yeah… I'll ask for you guys…"

Something began to flash and vibrate in Sam's back pack, Becky yanked at Sam's bag, causing the older girl to stop walking. After successfully stopping Sam, Becky unzipped the bag, took the ringing phone and handed it to Sam.

"Oh. Thanks" Sam said to Becky. "Hello?" Sam answered the phone.

"Sam, I'm sorry I can't come pick you up, I'm still at the office. Can you and your friends catch the taxi back home?" Sam's father said apologetically.

"Uh, yeah. No problem, I've got the keys and stuff… Oh, I saw Michelle and Michael at the airport, they said they were staying for a week, I was wondering if they could stay with us."

"Yeah sure honey… no problem. Call me when you get home, okay?"

"Yep! Bye dad."

"Bye."

"Guess we're catching the taxi…" Sam said to the group.

**Arriving at Beach House... (12am)**

After unloading every single luggage, the taxis had reversed out of the long curvy driveway and left.

"Woah! Is this your house… or am I still dreaming?" Becky asked, rubbing her eyes emphatically.

Everyone, except for Michelle and Michael's jaw were wide open, gaping at the size of this house. Sam just chuckled and took out her keys to open the front door to the enormous house, located about five minutes away from the beach, on a hill.

"Okay… Seeing that it's late, I'll show you guys to your rooms first." Sam said, closing the door after the last person had walked in. "If I don't remember wrong, I believe there should be a guest room with a queen size for you two," Sam pointed towards the two love birds, "Hmm… and three guest bedrooms with two singles in it."

"Uh, since we're guys, I guess we're can share a room… Tad, you don't mind right." Michael suggested.

"Course not, just as long as I get a bed…" Tad replied yawning.

"Good… now that, that's sorted. You four should sort out who's gonna share a room with who… but then again, one of you guys could always sleep with me…" Sam suggested.

"I'll go with Michelle…" Grace suggested

"So you two okay sharing a room?" Sam looked towards Jenny and Becky.

They both nodded.

"Alright then, follow me…"

They all walked up the carpeted stairs; the first and only room to the left was definitely the master bedroom, because it was enormous. Turning right at the top of the stairs, they had to walk across a short pathway, open on both sides, so you were able to look downstairs from either side of the railings. The little pathway led to a large circular family room.

The family room consisted of a few modern looking white couches, a large plasma TV, a Play Station 2 nicely packed, and a DVD player. This area basically splits up into three parts, left side were two doors, down the middle of the room was where the TV was, and the right side were another three doors. The first room from the left was Sam's, next was Becky and Jenny's. Walking past the family room, the first door on the right hand side of the room led to Grace and Michelle's room, next was Tad and Michael's, and first room from the right was Jessie and Katie's.

"Well here you guys are… Don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted. There are bathrooms in each bedroom… so yeah… I'm off to sleep now!" Sam said after showing her friends to their rooms.

"Night!" everyone called out, before retiring into their own rooms to sleep off the jetlag and tiredness.

**A/N2: This little bit is for those who are interested at what I imagine this house to be.**

Description of house:

_Front of the House: a long driveway in the shape of a circle, in the middle of the circular drive was a mini round about decorated flowers. To the left of the driveway was a large patch of grass area, shaded with large oak trees down the side._

_Bottom Floor: The ground are made of marble, walking in from the front door, to get to the living room, you must walk down a mini stair case, about four steps. The living room has full length glass windows going from the top to bottom, showing a great view of the beach below. Walking straight past the living room is the kitchen. _

_Kitchen: From the kitchen door, the right hand side is the kitchen counter and the stoves and cabinets. Looking straight from the door is a large glass round dinner table. Behind the dinner table is full length glass, out looking the beach. Further into the kitchen is a mini area, where there were a coffee table, a few couches and a TV. Between this area and the actual cooking area was door, which leads to the garage._

_Second Floor: from stairs to the second floor is carpeted in a light grey color. The walls of the house are a peachy type of color. Bedroom walls are either white or blue; every room has an on-suite. Before reaching the five bedrooms, you must walk past a small passageway, that over looks the whole of the bottom floor from both sides of the railings. On the left side of the actual family room are two bedrooms, and on the right is another three. There is only one other bedroom, which is isolated from the other five, located on the left of the stairs._


	7. Chapter 7: Starting Up

**A/N: Here's the next part… I'm taking my time alternating between this fic and my other one… Tell me truthfully… which one do you guys like better? (This or Stress Helps?) **

**Part 7: Starting Up…**

It has been two days since the gang has arrived at L.A. and meeting Sam's twin cousins Michelle and Michael… well a day and a half to be more precise. Everyone got to do a little friendship/family bonding all day yesterday down at the beech. They spent their time down there running around, sun tanning, playing beach volleyball, and plain splashing around. Now the gang are closer than ever, Michelle and Michael were hanging around with them as if they were friends from the start. At night, they signed onto Sam's computer and chatted away with poor Russell, whom had to stay behind. They would've chatted with Justin as well, but it seemed that he was busy. After staying up past midnight playing twister, everyone was thoroughly exhausted and crawled their way into their respective bedrooms.

Jenny said she wanted to 'talk' to Sam about something when she and Becky went back into their rooms to brush their teeth. Becky didn't pay much attention because she was so worn out from playing twister, a game definitely not made for a… relatively small person against a group of tall, long legged and armed people.

Whatever it was Jenny and Sam were talking about, Jenny ended up sleeping with Sam that night… but of course no one knew until…

**Beach House – (July 27th – 10:30am - Wednesday)**

Grace was cleaned up and refreshed when she walked out of her bedroom with Michelle following close behind.

"You go check on the boys and Sam, and I'll go check on the lovebirds and the other two." Grace said as she made her way over to Jessie and Katie's room.

"Alright," Michelle answered as she walked towards the boys' room.

Grace, knocked on their bedroom door, after waiting impatiently and there was no reply, Grace swung open the door.

"Oi! Wakeup lovebirds." Grace shouted at the two entwined figures on the queen size bed.

Jessie had her head pillowed on Katie's chest; Katie's hand was evidently hidden within the younger blonde's hair, most likely playing with her hair the previous night and fell asleep. Jessie on the other hand had her arms wrapped tightly and protectively around the older girl's waist.

After hearing Grace's voice boom into the room, Katie stirred a little and mumbled something quite incoherent, before she floated back to sleep again. Jessie, on the other hand, brows furrowed, and pulled the covers over her own head, in a poor attempt to ignore Grace.

Sighing, Grace just said, "I'll be back in five… Better be up…"

Michelle knocked on the guys' door, waited patiently and knocked louder the second time. Suddenly she heard someone seemingly fall off their bed in the room, then the door open.

"Huh…" Tad muttered groggily, leaning his weight on the door, his eyes still closed.

"Wake up you guys!" Michelle said brightly.

Grumbling and opening his eyes lazily, Tad turned his head towards Michael's sprawled out figure, "Oi… You heard her, wake up…"

Michael, whom was lying flat on his front, managed to lift his head up, give his sister's and Tad's blurry figure a blink and wave, before collapsing back down onto the bed again.

"Good… I'll be back to check later!" Michelle then walked off.

"Awake?" Grace asked after Michelle walked away from the boys' room and was headed for Sam's.

"Getting there… Lovebirds?" Michelle replied with a shake of her head.

"Completely ignored me… I'll try again later."

Grace knocked on Becky and Jenny's bedroom door, waited for a second or two before she opened the door lightly. She peered her head through the door; first thing she noticed was that only one of the beds was occupied.

"Hey Becky… Wake up…"

Unlike the other four, Becky actually had something coherent to say, "Uh, okay. Hang on." She opened her eyes slowly and rolled off her bed.

'Hmm wonder where's Jenny.' Grace thought as she closed the door.

Michelle knocked on Sam's door, but without waiting for an answer, she opened the door. The site of Sam still asleep on her sides didn't surprise her, but the person she was holding did.

"Uh…. Err… Buh…" Michelle was speechless.

She walked out of the room and closed the door lightly, still blankly staring at the now closed door.

Grace saw Michelle retreat out of the bedroom, "Uh… Awake already?"

Michelle turned her head to face Grace, "Uh… No… Still sleeping… With Jenny?"

"Oh my god! Finally… took them long enough. You uncomfortable with it?"

"No… Just surprised... just thought Sam would tell me."

"So… you gonna wake em up or not?" Grace asked teasingly.

"Well duh…" Michelle rolled her eyes emphatically. "And you better wake Jessie and Katie up too."

"I'm on it…"

**20 minutes later…**

After finally waking everyone up, and herding them downstairs for breakfast. They sat around the table and discussed on what they were going to do for the day.

"So… any suggestions?" Michelle asked.

"Sam?" Katie asked expectantly.

"Er… there are amusement parks… like Disneyland, Universal Studios… Or we can just hang out at Beverly Hills. You know shopping and whatever."

"Oh! I wanna go to Disneyland." Becky said excitedly. "I've never been."

"Same." Jessie joined.

"Anyone against it?" Sam asked. "Well then… Disneyland it is."

"How are we gonna get there?"

"Uh… my dad's got a spare car, which I use when I'm visiting, and he also rented a car for one of you guys to drive."

"Well… Disneyland here we come!" Katie said ecstatically, causing everyone to laugh, and Jessie to shake her head in mock-disdain.


	8. Chapter 8: Uploading Fun and Games

**A/N: I'm sorry everyone… I haven't been to America in the last 3 years, let alone go back to L.A. since… I think the last time was when I was 9? So I don't quite remember how everything looks like. But I do recall that they had an 'Indiana Jones' ride, which - no offence to anyone - sucked like hell. Didn't see why I waited for like 40 minutes…**

**Anyways… hope you guys'll still enjoy this chapter…**

**Part 8: Uploading Fun and Games**

**Disney Land…(12 noon)**

They all stood there waiting under the scorching sunlight of the day for the past 20 minutes for just one ride, the 'Indiana Jones Adventure'. Apparently, just before, they heard that there was also an underground sort of tunnel for them to stand under before they actually get on the ride. The sign at the entrance to the tunnel read '30-40 minutes'.

"I'm so overheating here…" Katie says as she brings her chin down onto Jessie's shoulder, who is standing in front of her.

Jessie automatically reaches to her shoulder and places her hand onto Katie's face and rubs her cool hands on it.

"Well look on the bright side Kat…" Tad started, "You're getting a nice tan… and it's natural as well!"

Katie shoved Tad with her extend right arm, because he was standing right next to her.

"Just joking…" Tad said laughing.

Grace asked out of curiosity, "Just wondering… did you two like match what you guys are gonna wear for today?"

Everyone turns to look at the two love birds. Katie lifted her head off Jessie's shoulder and looked at herself then at Jessie a few times, Jessie does the same. They both smile brightly, and answer in unison, "Nope."

Both Jessie and Katie were wearing two comfortable/tight fitting tank tops and a pair of Jeans. Katie's tops were red on white and Jessie's were blue on black, their jeans had faded patches and were both loose but not too loose fitting, just right for a day of fun.

"Can't believe this… they officially can dress in clothes that matches with each other... with out having to discuss over it before hand." Grace said.

"That is soo couple-y," Becky joined in.

"And too cute…" Michelle retorted.

"Yes, cute now… but wait till you practically live with them…" Grace said rolling her eyes.

"Hey… don't roll your eyes at me," Jessie says.

"Yeah… don't roll your eyes at her." Katie defends.

"You see…" Grace asked.

"Yeah…" Michelle replied chuckling.

Once they entered the little tunnel like area, they saw that the line curls into two. They continued to chat away as they waited, as Katie and Sam were talking about soccer, someone from the line adjacent to them butts in.

"Hey… you guys play soccer?" One of the pretty brunette girls asked from the group.

Standing adjacent them were a group people, similar to their gang, some boys some girls from all different races. The gang turns toward them, Katie speaks up first, being the 'oh so talkative' her, "Uh huh… Well most of us do, at least."

"Cool! Who doesn't play?" Asked another blonde from behind the brunette.

"I don't." Grace raised her hand.

"I don't, I like being more of a spectator than actually playing." Jenny said.

"I don't either. I play football." Tad said.

"I play for fun, but I don't play on a team." Michael also raised his hand.

"So I see it's the girls who play here…" the blonde said in a slightly flirtatious tone her eyes shimmering with mischief, but only Jessie and Grace noticed.

Jessie just hoped the tone wasn't aiming towards her girlfriend.

"Names?" the blonde continued to ask.

The gang all introduced themselves.

"And you guys?" Becky asked, being the last to finish.

The blonde was apparently called, Georgie, the brunette was Hilary, and there were also two other girls by the name of Carrie and Vicky, and another three guys by the name of Jason, Cameron and Brad.

The blonde guy by the name of Jason, who was standing a little further away from the girls asked, "Where're you guys from?" his gaze never leaving Jessie.

Katie caught on, and so did Michelle, but Jessie didn't seem to notice.

"Well most of us are from Evanston, Illinois." Sam explained.

"Yeah, where as my sister and I are from Australia…" Michael pointed to his sister and him.

"How totally awesome!" Hilary girl spoke again also with a seemingly flirtatious tone, kind of aiming more towards the direction of Michelle instead of Michael.

During the conversation, Georgie and Hilary wouldn't stop fluttering their eyes at Sam, Katie and Michelle, who's not even gay. The guys wouldn't stop flirting with the rest of the girls especially poor fragile looking Jessie. They continued to chat, until the line moved, causing them to become separated. But they did not shift until Georgie said, "we'll see you guys around," and winked at Katie. Jessie noticed the wink, but Katie didn't think much of it.

The gang turned back to their original position, facing each other, and continued chatting. Finally Katie noticed Jessie was kind of annoyed at something or another.

"What's wrong Billie?"

"Nothing…" Jessie answered dismissively; she didn't want to be the possessive, over protective girlfriend.

"I know there's something…" Katie pushed the subject a little further.

Jessie gave in, "that Georgie girl kept… like… flirting with you."

"Oh… Kinda realized that… but I personally think she's nowhere as hot and beautiful and sweet and caring and all the other good things as you." Katie replied sincerely as she leaned down to place a small kiss onto Jessie's cheek. "But I must say… you aren't too bad yourself… that Jason guy kept staring at you as well."

Jessie kind looked surprised, "Really?"

Michelle answered, "Hell yeah…."

"Guess you two were meant for each other… both attracting so many people's attention…" Grace stated.

"Well duh!" Katie said jokingly.

Jessie just laughs and wraps her arm around Katie's waist where as Katie wraps her arm protectively around Jessie's shoulder.

**1:30…**

"I'm hungry," Katie whined, rubbing her tummy as they walk around Disneyland.

"I'm famished…" Tad groans.

"Aww poor baby…" Jessie teased as she rubbed her hands over Katie's stomach.

"You two are like always hungry…" Sam looked at the two, as she walked closely to left of Jenny, but not daring to grab the other girl's hand.

"Look! They have MacDonald's just there!" Becky shouts like a little child.

"Food!" Tad, without giving it a second thought, ran towards MacDonald's.

"Hey…" Katie shouted after Tad, as she also dashed off towards MacDonald's, pulling poor Jessie along.

Becky also zoomed off with them, leaving Grace, Sam, Jenny, Michelle and Michael to look on in disdain.

"Dear god!" Grace said.

"If I didn't know better… I would've thought I've been starving them for the past week or something…" Sam said as she looked at her friends running off into the distance.

"I swear those three had like… the left over pancakes from breakfast." Michelle said.

"They did…" Grace replied.

"Well… Come on…" Sam said, bringing the courage to grab Jenny's hand and run towards MacDonald's as well.

The three joined also, as they ran towards their 'food'.


	9. Chapter 9: Incoming Trojan

**A/N: Hey all! Finally, I mustered up another update. Short – I know. I'm very sorry. I've been really busy lately with everything. I don't think I'll be updating anytime soon after this either – but you never know. I'll just have to see.**

**A/N2: It continues off from where I left off in the last part… ENJOY!**

**Part 9: Incoming Trojan…**

**Disney Land still - July 27th 2005**

Burp

"Tad!" Grace glared at the boy.

"What! It's natural reaction…" Tad tried innocently whilst shrugging his shoulders.

"Whatever, just sit as far away from me as possible, I don't want to be seen around you…" Grace retorted looking away from him.

Everyone laughed at their little display, if they didn't know better; they would've so thought that they've been dating since forever, because they sound exactly old married couples.

"Man I'm bloated…" Katie groaned.

"It would be absolutely horrific if you didn't feel bloated by now," Jessie teased as she smiled sweetly at her girlfriend.

"What does that mean…!" Katie questioned mock offended, but still wearing a smile.

"Kat, I'm sure you know very well what Jess meant," Sam laughed at her friend.

"I know! My god you had like a whole tray of MacDonald's by yourself." Becky looked at Katie incredulously.

"It wasn't a whole tray!" Katie said loudly, then bowed her head, "It was… uh… er… um… only about half of one…"

Everyone began to snicker, Jessie turned to everyone, still giggling, "Aww, it's okay, we still love you even if you're a total pig…" Now that just did it, everyone doubled over laughing, even if what they were saying wasn't all that funny.

"Might I add, a very beautiful pig then…" came a familiar voice from behind their table.

Each person turned their heads to the voice after calming down a little. There, standing before their table was the same group of teenagers they saw when lining up for the dreadful ride.

"Uh, hey…" Tad greeted slowly.

"Hey," the group standing their replied simultaneously, some accompanied it with a wave.

"So, you guys seem to be having fun," Georgie began looking around the table, "Wanna have more fun later? There's a party tonight at my house…" she continued in that flirtatious tone Jessie finds rather repulsive.

The gang looked at each other as they sat silently, mulling over whether they should go to this party held by someone they've only chatted to twice. Michael and Tad shrugged their shoulders, they definitely didn't mind some partying… especially when there's gonna be a group of hot girls there.

"Up to you guys, I just follow on…" Becky replied.

"Well I'm up for it if you guys all go…" Grace said slowly.

"I don't really mind I guess." Michelle hesitated.

"Whatever's good," Katie replied, Jessie only nodded in agreement.

"Well then… Guess we're going. Time and location?" Sam asked.

**Georgie's Mansion**

After Georgie and them left, the gang hung around Disney Land for a while longer before heading home and getting ready for the party. As they arrived outside the address given, all their mouths dropped open. They all knew it was the correct place; it was unmistakable for it was the only house with music booming and drunk teens laying around. Once they parked there cars, the gang walked up the long winding driveway leading to this mansion, passing a few already wasted teens. This house was even larger than Sam's father's house – this place before their eyes was well and truly a mansion.

Just as the gang finally reached the front door and was about to knock, the door flew open, and a few more drunk teens tumbled their way out, nearly knocking Becky and Jenny over, luckily, Sam caught them both.

"Wow. Guess the party has started…" Michelle observed the scene around her.

"Hey! You guys made it!" Hilary and Georgie came giggling out to the doorway, obviously a little high already.

"Come in!" each of them without a second thought grabbed the two closest people by the door, which so happened to have been Katie and Michelle.

Since Katie and Jessie's hands were still linked, as Katie was dragged in, Jessie definitely had no other choice but to be pulled along as well. As the three girls were being dragged into the house, the rest of the gang followed closely behind. The further they got into the house, the volume of the music noticeably escalated, practically deafening their ears.

This was definitely gonna be a extremely wild party…


	10. Chapter 10: Trojan Opened

**A/N: Sorry if some bits don't make much sense, I felt like writing a new chapter, except I didn't realize how sleepy I am. So here's the next part of my fic. With any luck it might still be understandable, and also hope you guys like reading it, as I'm off at a nice 6 hours shift work.**

**A/N2: Me being me, I realized I made another damn mistake, the whole of Connect & Disconnect is set in 2006 not 2005 as said in all of my dates. Pardon me for yet another stupid mistake!**

**Part 10: Trojan Opened**

**July 27th 2006 (STILL THE SAME NIGHT)**

After promptly arriving at the party, the gang already started dancing to the music, all except for Grace and Tad. Grace really didn't think people would appreciate her totally weird dancing, and Tad was just busy raking the room for a 'hot cutie'.

Dancing rather intimately on the dance floor were Jessie and Katie and also Sam and Jenny. Next to the pair of lovebirds were Becky, Michael and Michelle… just having a good time, and dancing as 'FRIENDS'. Though Michael was really trying to impress any girl he sees, but nevertheless he danced next to Becky and Michelle.

Jessie and Katie clearly enjoyed the music, as they danced to the beat rhythmically, their hips swaying in synced with each other. Their arms were nowhere but on various parts of each other's body and they were having the best time ever. Occasionally, the girls would share a hot wet kiss, which may have sometimes lasted a little longer than expected. But hey, no one was complaining.

Grace and Tad would sometimes gaze over at the pair, and both would roll their eyes at the still very in love couple. Who would've known the quiet and reserved Jessica Sammler danced so well to this kind of music.

Most of the room, even the people dancing had their attention on Jessie and Katie's little display. Straight girls and gay guys found it rather hot, and gay girls and straight guys were just plainly turned on. But the two were so deep within their own little world, they couldn't notice a thing.

On the other hand, Sam and Jenny weren't doing to badly themselves; they definitely lost the gigantic gap since they began dancing. However, without a doubt, they were not even nearly as close and intimate as Jessie and Katie were.

-------------------------

Tiring themselves out with all the dancing, Jessie and Katie sat and drank whatever the guy behind the bar gave them. Both had no idea what exactly was in the drink, but the definitely knew it was not plain water.

"Hey, I'm gonna go to the toilet…" Jessie said into Katie's ear.

Katie nodded, "Okay, I'll stay here and wait for you."

-------------------------

The supposedly short toilet run turned into a ten minute walk, because she got lost somewhere along the way, and it was somewhat hard to find someone not drunk to ask for the direction. By the time Jessie returned to the spot she left Katie, no one was to be found. Well at least not the dirty blonde Jessie was searching for.

'Maybe she saw Katie…' Jessie made her way towards Grace.

"GRACE! HAVE YOU SEEN KATIE ANYWHERE?" Jess shouted over the blasting music.

"NO! LAST TIME I SAW HER, SHE WAS DRAGGED OFF BY THAT GIRL!" Grace screamed back, absolutely annoyed at the level the volume was on.

"THANKS!"

'Girl?' Jessie thought to herself 'What girl?'

-------------------------

After Jessie left for the toilet, Georgie arrived and yanked Katie away to another area of the house. Katie tried to resist in her slightly drunken state, but Hilary came along and helped drag her away also. Somewhere along the way, over the blaring music, Katie heard Georgie and Hilary say something about daring Katie to down something…

Yes… after arriving at the 'destination', it all became clear to Katie. Apparently a guy had dared her to race him to see who was quickest at downing eight different cups of whatever alcohol it was the mixer made. The price to pay for losing is to strip in front of everyone.

Always up for a dare, Katie accepted the invitation. The crowd cheered them on, as the race began. Being the 'oh so very stubborn Katie', she would not accept a lose to a guy, especially a cocky guy, and she surely didn't want to be the one stripping.

In the end Katie won, by only just a little, because the guy choked and started coughing his head off. Katie felt relieved for not having to strip, and victorious for winning also.

The alcohol sank in, and Katie did not like the result of it at all. Somehow in her drunk and wasted state, she managed to find a couch somewhere and lay down on. All that was going through her head in her hazy mind was, 'Jessie? Where are you?' however she couldn't muster up enough energy to say it aloud. Her unfocused eyes searched the room, everyone and everything moving around was a complete blur to her.

Then something or someone who looked as though they had long blonde hair came trotting over towards her. Katie couldn't help it, but a lazy and goofy grin came across her face.

"Jessie…" Katie whispered.

-------------------------

Jessie continued to search around the house for her girlfriend after leaving Grace behind. She started to become more and more worried as to Katie's whereabouts as she flung open door after door within this giant mansion. Jessie was so concerned for that girl's safety and well-being that she never would have thought she'd stumble into this.

Jessie opened yet another room, it was, like all other rooms, filled with dancing drunken teens and blaring music. Except this time, Jessie felt a certain presence, something that she would only feel when Katie was around. Uncertainly, she walked into the room and observed the room. At once, she spotted the dirty blonde on the couch… except she was not alone.

**A/N3: Yes, I know a cliff hanger. SORRY! (My god this day takes up quite a few chapters…)**


	11. Chapter 11: Successfully Cured

**A/N: Sorry – It's been a while. Thank You soo much to those who are still following this fic – hopefully my next update won't be too far away. This part is rather short, I apologize. Anyway, without further ado, here's my next part…**

**Part 11: Successfully Cured**

Eyes closed and feeling rather sick from the large amount of intake of alcohol all at once, Katie lazily continued to kiss the blonde, whom she thought was her girlfriend…

-------------------------

Jessie's heart sunk at the sight of that dumb blonde, Georgie, all over her girlfriend on that couch. The fact that Georgie was having fun kissing Katie wasn't the most painful… what really hurt was it seemed that Katie didn't mind at all. Feeling her heart shatter, Jessie stepped backwards and left through the door that had brought her to this painful sight.

After shutting the door, Jessie stood there, her eyes welling up in tears…

-------------------------

Katie's hands roamed to her 'girlfriend's' back, and she frowned. In the midst of her intoxicated state, Katie vaguely recalled that Jessie wore the same shirt she herself was wearing, just in a different colour. However, at the moment, her hand was feeling a rather large amount of open skin at the back of this girl.

Ripping her head away from the kiss, Katie opened her eyes. Though the person's face was blurred, she could tell that her features didn't resemble and was definitely no match to her girlfriend's soft, sweet, angelic ones. Pushing this girl off her, Katie stood up…

Letting out a brief cry, Georgie was now lying flat on her back after being pushed off Katie. Her loud thud caused boys and girls alike to turn. The person nearest the sound system in this particular room fumbled for a moment before finding the off button. The room was now silent…

-------------------------

Jessie, now huddled up on the floor against the wall, she allowed a few droplets of tears trickle down her delicate features. However, she didn't stay this way for long, because within no time, she heard something… well, maybe in this case, she didn't hear anything. Since she was leaning against the wall of these non-sound proofed rooms, she noticed that the music from in the room has now been turned off.

Curiously, Jessie wiped her tears away, stood up and opened the door just enough to poke her head in…

-------------------------

"What the hell was that for!" Georgie demanded, picking herself up off the ground.

Katie stared at the other girl in disbelief… or as much as she could muster anyway, before she simply responded with a question, "What the hell were you doing?"

Everyone, drunk or not, gazed from Katie to Georgie, and Georgie back to Katie.

"What do you think I was doing?" the blonde asked rhetorically, as she rolled her eyes before she continued. "You're the one who motioned for me to come over!"

"I didn't motion for you to come over!" Katie yelled.

She regretted it right after, for her headache undoubtedly didn't appreciate it. Her right hand lightly massaged her temples. As she attempted to speak again, she lowered her voice, "I was calling for my girlfriend 'Jessie'… I'm pretty sure your name doesn't sound much like Jessie…"

Being caught on the spot, Georgie stuttered, "W…we… well. How was I… uh… supposed to know you had a girlfriend?"

Desperately wanting to knock some senses into this girl, but decided she was in no state to move all that much, Katie sighed before she calmly replied, "That was not the point… It didn't matter whether I had a girlfriend or not…" she paused and looked into the dumb blonde's eye. "What mattered was that I. WAS. GOD. DAMN. CALLING. FOR. SOMEONE. CALLED. JESSIE." Katie grounded out.

By this point, Jessie already had her full body in the room as she stood by the door watching… 'So… Katie wasn't cheating on me…'

"So! I kissed you… and you kissed me back!" Georgie tried to defend herself.

"Yeah… You kissed me, and a very drunk me kissed you back." Katie retorted, "Hell, I can barely see you clearly even right now… And you expect me to have noticed that you weren't Jessie!"

Katie was so frustrated and was not up for a continuation of this fight. "Forget it. I'm gonna go…"

Jessie instinctively made her way slowly over towards her girlfriend.

"Whatever…" Georgie said at Katie's retreating back, "Leave then…"

Without giving the other girl a second look, Katie had already began to stagger her way out of the room. Presently, being partially blind, Katie tripped, but was then caught by someone. Looking up, she met with those beautiful, crystal blue eyes she doesn't and never would mind drowning in.

Jessie smiled at her drunken girlfriend.

Katie returned the smile with that familiar goofy, 'head over heals in love' smile.

No words needed to be said.

Katie's right arm draped over Jessie's shoulder, and Jessie's left arm around the taller girl's waist, they treaded there way out. Along the process of leaving, they collected the rest of the gang and headed home.

**A/N2: So… how was it? I kinda want this to be a happy, enjoyable fic… Aiming for no or not too much angst for this story. **


	12. Chapter 12: As Good As New

**Part 12: As Good As New…**

**Beach – (July 29th – Saturday) 4th/14 day trip**

Everyone unanimously decided that they should sleep in after that eventful Wednesday; those who got drunk slept off their hangovers, and those who weren't drunk slept in with the drunken ones.

After waking up a little past noon, the gang lazily sat around, as time flew by – basically in comparison to Wednesday, it is safe to say that nothing happened on Thursday. Well… apart from the whole big group chat, where they normally start off with a topic, and unknowingly run off in a tangent and start a completely new one. Then there were also those small one on one chats; now that may be the one thing worth mentioning… anyways, back on topic.

This morning, after having a full day's worth of rest yesterday, Tad and Michael determinedly yanked the girls out.

"Come on girls, we need to so get some action back into our lives after a day's worth of bumming," Michael reasoned in his accent, which Grace was secretly starting to like more and more – but she would never admit to that.

However, in reality, it was because Tad had said, "Girls, get it movin' man, think about all the calories you're putting on with the pizza, the chips, the soda, and the sitting and lying," that got everyone moving.

The two guys even went through the trouble to herd the girls into their respective rooms to change.

"Move it girlies… we needa get some action," they continuously repeated.

After all the girls got changed and walked out of their rooms, Tad and Michael's face dropped. They both got their hopes of getting a glimpse of seven hot girls in bikini; but only to end up devastated, as they sat there looking at seven, practically fully clothed girls. Ah, but little did the two boys know that after arriving at the beach, did they finally get to see; because all seven girls began to strip off their board shorts and t/shirts after stepping out of the car. Well… actually Grace, Sam and Jessie kept their shorts on. But! It was enough to cause guys to stare.

When the guys said 'action' before, they meant it literally, because after arriving at the beach, some ended up swimming, some surfed for a little, they even played a bit of beach volleyball – but apparently the sand was hot enough to "smoulder their feet", as Becky puts it.

Getting tired of all the movement, they attempted to play a bit of Frisbee – except that failed miserably, because no one knew exactly how to throw one; when Tad finally got it to fly just a little, it narrowly missed an innocent walker by's head.

Having enough 'action' for the time being, the girls laid down on their own towels, and sun baked. But, that was of course after purposely putting on a show when they applied each other's bikini revealing back with sun block – causing all male species within their circumference to: stop, gawk and drool all over them, thus resulting in their girlfriend or girl friends to smack them across the head.

This all started off when Jessie laid down on her front before she complained and asked Katie, "Katie, could you please help me with my back, I can't reach it properly?"

"Sure!"

Katie eagerly grabbed the bottle of sun cream, climbed onto the blonde's bum, and applied it to her girlfriend's baby-like smooth back, lightly massaging it along the way. Jessie sighed contentedly from the feel of Katie's soft hands massaging her back.

Some random guys walked past and whistled, catching the attention of the girls'. Michelle smirked, turned to Becky and winked. Becky didn't miss a beat, immediately catching on to Michelle's implications.

"Shelly baby, could you please…" she said sweetly as she handed her own bottle of sun cream to Michelle and laid down also.

"Sure hun…no problem," Michelle replied in the same tone.

Michelle, gently applied some cream and also began to massage Becky's back. In response to the action, Becky shut her eyes and made the whole thing look all too comfortable – catching more males' attention. Grace, who has already finished applying her cream, watched on and tried to stifle her laughter, as she watched those random guys' reaction from the corner of her eyes.

Jenny also watched on and without hesitation also asked Sam for some assistance with her bare back. "Hey Sam, would you be able to help me?"

"Um…uh…" Sam stuttered.

'Even after yesterday… I still can't stop myself from turning into mush in front of this girl. Dang!' Sam thought.

'What on earth is wrong? Have I been receiving the wrong vibes all along? I mean, I'm even acting as the initiative one already…' Jenny thought, her eyes clouding over.

Sam noticed, and quickly thought of something to say. "Sorry, mental blank there. Yah, of course I'd help," she smiled that winning smile, which totally melted the other girl.

Nervously, Sam rubbed the cream in her hands, as she stared at Jenny's perfect bare back and wondered how she should do this – where she should and shouldn't touch. Jenny sensed Sam's nervousness and smiled to herself, before she turned around to face Sam and jokingly said, "Um, Sam… Are you planning to ever touch my back? I think I'm starting to burn already…"

"Um…. Uh…. Yea of course."

'Stupid Sam! Stupid, stupid, stupid! That was so uncool…' Sam mentally slapped her self. 'Calm down. Geez, you're only massaging her back…'

Slowly, she reached her hands to Jenny's shoulder, and began to lightly massage it.

Jenny, was absolutely loving; 1) Sam's touch and 2) how comfortable and relaxing the massaging was. She closed her eyes and tried to soak in the feeling.

As, she continued, Sam finally relaxed and moved her hands just a little lower than Jenny's shoulder. Soon, she realized how hard it actually was to apply the sun block with the other girl sitting up. "Er, Jen, you mind lying down?"

Without another word said, she laid down on her front, arms crossed in front of her and laid her head down on them.

Sam just blinked a few times at Jenny's slim, slightly toned, and stretched out figure. She quickly shook her head lightly to bring herself out of the slight trance. Sam unconsciously got up far enough so that she could kind of sit on, or maybe kneel above Jenny's lower back/butt and continued her unfinished task.

On the other side, the two, still very hyperactive boys continued to pass a football – their intention being to impress as many girls as possible. Which might I say, was actually kind of working, because some hot beach chicks came along and asked if they could try having a throw too.

Sadly, their moment of glory did not last long enough for their liking. Reason for this was because, basically, it was inevitable that the two overly sporty & energetic girls, Sam and Katie, would find sun baking a little too 'dreary' for their active nature. So they both got up to join, leaving their other half to nap and sun bake on their blankets – but in reality, both Jessie and Jenny were awake under their sunglasses. Common knowledge is, wherever Sam or Katie… wherever the spotlight – doesn't matter whether they are a guy or a girl, their attention would always end up towards Sam and Katie. Nevertheless, this was a sport they were playing at that moment, so not much clinging, and a lot less contact from beach girls/guys, considering they were only passing the football.

After a little while of admiring the two girls playing football, both Jessie and Jenny's minds joined the rest of their fellow sun bakers, as they also drifted off to their own individual satisfying memory of yesterday's events…

**A/N: Tada! Haha. Anyways – as you can see, all shall be revealed (ie. J/K and J/S talk) in my next update. **


	13. Chapter 13: Reminiscence

**A/N: Sorry – It's been a while. Thank You soo much to those who are still following this fic – hopefully my next update won't be too far away. This part is rather short, I apologize. Anyway, without further ado, here's my next part…**

**Part 11: Successfully Cured**

Eyes closed and feeling rather sick from the large amount of intake of alcohol all at once, Katie lazily continued to kiss the blonde, whom she thought was her girlfriend…

-------------------------

Jessie's heart sunk at the sight of that dumb blonde, Georgie, all over her girlfriend on that couch. The fact that Georgie was having fun kissing Katie wasn't the most painful… what really hurt was it seemed that Katie didn't mind at all. Feeling her heart shatter, Jessie stepped backwards and left through the door that had brought her to this painful sight.

After shutting the door, Jessie stood there, her eyes welling up in tears…

-------------------------

Katie's hands roamed to her 'girlfriend's' back, and she frowned. In the midst of her intoxicated state, Katie vaguely recalled that Jessie wore the same shirt she herself was wearing, just in a different colour. However, at the moment, her hand was feeling a rather large amount of open skin at the back of this girl.

Ripping her head away from the kiss, Katie opened her eyes. Though the person's face was blurred, she could tell that her features didn't resemble and was definitely no match to her girlfriend's soft, sweet, angelic ones. Pushing this girl off her, Katie stood up…

Letting out a brief cry, Georgie was now lying flat on her back after being pushed off Katie. Her loud thud caused boys and girls alike to turn. The person nearest the sound system in this particular room fumbled for a moment before finding the off button. The room was now silent…

-------------------------

Jessie, now huddled up on the floor against the wall, she allowed a few droplets of tears trickle down her delicate features. However, she didn't stay this way for long, because within no time, she heard something… well, maybe in this case, she didn't hear anything. Since she was leaning against the wall of these non-sound proofed rooms, she noticed that the music from in the room has now been turned off.

Curiously, Jessie wiped her tears away, stood up and opened the door just enough to poke her head in…

-------------------------

"What the hell was that for!" Georgie demanded, picking herself up off the ground.

Katie stared at the other girl in disbelief… or as much as she could muster anyway, before she simply responded with a question, "What the hell were you doing?"

Everyone, drunk or not, gazed from Katie to Georgie, and Georgie back to Katie.

"What do you think I was doing?" the blonde asked rhetorically, as she rolled her eyes before she continued. "You're the one who motioned for me to come over!"

"I didn't motion for you to come over!" Katie yelled.

She regretted it right after, for her headache undoubtedly didn't appreciate it. Her right hand lightly massaged her temples. As she attempted to speak again, she lowered her voice, "I was calling for my girlfriend 'Jessie'… I'm pretty sure your name doesn't sound much like Jessie…"

Being caught on the spot, Georgie stuttered, "W…we… well. How was I… uh… supposed to know you had a girlfriend?"

Desperately wanting to knock some senses into this girl, but decided she was in no state to move all that much, Katie sighed before she calmly replied, "That was not the point… It didn't matter whether I had a girlfriend or not…" she paused and looked into the dumb blonde's eye. "What mattered was that I. WAS. GOD. DAMN. CALLING. FOR. SOMEONE. CALLED. JESSIE." Katie grounded out.

By this point, Jessie already had her full body in the room as she stood by the door watching… 'So… Katie wasn't cheating on me…'

"So! I kissed you… and you kissed me back!" Georgie tried to defend herself.

"Yeah… You kissed me, and a very drunk me kissed you back." Katie retorted, "Hell, I can barely see you clearly even right now… And you expect me to have noticed that you weren't Jessie!"

Katie was so frustrated and was not up for a continuation of this fight. "Forget it. I'm gonna go…"

Jessie instinctively made her way slowly over towards her girlfriend.

"Whatever…" Georgie said at Katie's retreating back, "Leave then…"

Without giving the other girl a second look, Katie had already began to stagger her way out of the room. Presently, being partially blind, Katie tripped, but was then caught by someone. Looking up, she met with those beautiful, crystal blue eyes she doesn't and never would mind drowning in.

Jessie smiled at her drunken girlfriend.

Katie returned the smile with that familiar goofy, 'head over heals in love' smile.

No words needed to be said.

Katie's right arm draped over Jessie's shoulder, and Jessie's left arm around the taller girl's waist, they treaded there way out. Along the process of leaving, they collected the rest of the gang and headed home.

**A/N2: So… how was it? I kinda want this to be a happy, enjoyable fic… Aiming for no or not too much angst for this story. **


	14. Chapter 14: Moments of Revelation

**A/N: This is just great… I feel loved… I got like what…? 2 feedbacks! Lol. OMG, that sounded soo desperate – HAHA. Anyhoo, I just wanted to inform readers that I might be takin' another short break from this fic and start on my new 'OC' & 'O&A' XOver – 'Lost and Found'. **

**But that all depends on my mood, and frankly speaking – it's pretty crappy, 'cause I'm dead sick. Ew. **

**Oh and sorry for the 'kinda' late update... technical problems for this site. **

**Hope you enjoy this 'possible' final chapter for a while.**

**Part 14: Moments of Revelation**

Another half hour has gone by, the girls who were laying on their backs turned around so that their front-side could take a breather from the blazing sun. Katie, Sam and Michelle decided that they needed a break, so they left the two boys alone to continue the flirting, and ran back to join their girl friends, girlfriends, and 'hopefully' girlfriends on the towels. Each girl took a spot next to their… subject of 'infatuation', shall we say. Left – Right (If we are standing and looking at them from the water): Grace, Michelle, Becky, Jessie, Katie, Jenny, Sam

Katie opted to plop in the space between Jenny and her Jessie, reached up and grabbed her once frozen water bottle and took a sip. But being the ever so clumsy Katie Singer, she accidentally poured some water onto her tanning girlfriend. Jessie, who had no idea what coldness hit her snapped her eyes open and glared at her guilty girlfriend, who was holding the culprit in her hand.

Katie: Oh my god baby, I'm so sorry, that was a total accident! (She said in utmost pleading tone of voice she could muster, as she quickly replaced the lid on the water bottle.)

Jessie: (Smirking) Oh you are so dead Miss Singer….

Jessie quickly hopped on top of Katie, safely pinning the dirty blonde beneath her, arms underneath her legs, as she straddled Katie's perfectly toned abdomen. Jessie wiggled her index finger playfully in front of Katie's face; Katie dropped her jaw.

Katie: Help… Help! (She tried to wiggle her way out of the smaller blonde's grip – result was unsuccessful.) SAM! Save me…

Jessie: Kathryn! Shush down will you! (She said playfully, whilst giving her girl an 'evil' wink.)

Jessie readjusted herself so that she was sitting on Katie's upper thighs instead.

Sam (laying on the right side of Jenny), who was whispering something in Jenny's ear looked up to see what the cries were about. Sam smiled rather evilly before she replied to her best friend.

Sam: Katie… I'd help, but frankly, I don't think it's appropriate for me to get in between you and Jessie… (She chuckled and went back into the conversation she was having with the beautiful brunette next to her).

Katie: Jessie… Baby… Honey… I'll love you forever… Please. Don't. Do That. (She pleaded as Jessie's finger inched its way down to her waist – Too late, Jessie reached her sides.)

Katie rolled around… as much as she could anyways, laughing uncontrollably, as Jessie began her tickle fest.

Jessie: What do you mean you'll love me forever? I thought you'd love me forever already… (She teased)

Katie: I do… Love… You… Forever… and… I… Always… Will… Now… Please… Stop… I beg… You…. (She said in between her fits of giggles.)

Jessie: Fine…

Jessie abruptly stopped her tickling and looked down at her flushed and panting girlfriend, who was trying to catch her breath from all the giggling with her eyes closed. The blonde released Katie's hands from underneath her knees, and boldly slid her hands down the front of her girlfriend's flat stomach as she leaned down closer.

Katie: Thank Y… (She tried to say… but was stopped with by her girlfriend's soft lips.)

For a moment, Katie was too shocked to have responded to the sudden kiss Jessie initiated, but that shock quickly passed, as Katie hungrily kissed back the younger girl with passion.

Katie felt Jessie pulling away, and because she wasn't ready to end the kiss, she followed her girlfriend's lips as she slowly began to sit up herself. Jessie slid her hands up to Katie's shoulder and lightly held it in place, so that she was able to pull away slowly. She smiled down sweetly at her pouting girlfriend.

Katie had missed those beautiful lips since two nights ago; though she and Jessie had a nice long talk the previous day, Jessie still wasn't all too comfortable with the fact that Katie was groping and making out with another girl on a couch – even if she was drunk and wasted. But who knows what had just hit Jessie, because she just had the sudden urge to kiss her irresistible girlfriend. (Seriously… who could resist though!)

Katie: What…? That's it? (She pouted)

Jessie: Aww… Katie… You sound a little sexually frustrated… (She leaned in to Katie's ear torturously slow and in a low, sexy voice whispered) have I been depriving you now…?

There is actually some true facts in that last statement, Jessie and Katie had not gone to 'the next step' yet, because Jessie felt she was still young, and Katie felt that Jessie was too young. So basically, they never mentioned such, however, Jessie did allow Katie to roam her body when making out… Well, until the point where it got a little out of hand, but Katie normally has a real good restraint over herself.

Katie blushed a little. Jessie found it adorable, and loved the fact that she could still make the great Katie Singer blush, so she leaned down and gave her girlfriend a teasing peck.

Katie: Oh my gosh… What was that! I didn't even feel it! Another one please!

Jessie obliged and leaned in for another short peck – absolutely frustrating the hell out of the taller girl.

Katie: Urgh! Loooonggerr… Pwease… (With adorable puppy dog eyes.)

Jessie giggled lightly, and leaned in for a slightly longer kiss, but pulled away, yet again.

Katie: God you're torturing me… (She whined, frustrated)

Just as Jessie was about to say something, Michelle butted in.

Michelle: Gosh, you're torturing us! Will you two please get a room! (She teased the two in love couple.)

Becky: AGREED! (Raising her hands up for emphasis.)

Katie levered herself up with her elbow and looked over at the two who had interrupted and glared at them playfully.

Katie: Dude you guys… why don't you just ruin the moment.

Michelle: Oh please… it was bound to be ruined, if not by us two, it would've been by some horny male teens, who'd undoubtedly find the two of you kissing too HOT to resist butting in, by making a stupid comment such as, 'Ooh… Hey girls can we join!'…

Becky: … or 'C'mon baby, give us some action!'

Michelle: … and also…

Katie: Okay, okay… enough! I got the point. Geez. If I didn't know better, I'd think that you two were a couple…

Michelle and Becky both blushed bright crimson.

Jessie: …Yeah… you guys are so…

Katie: …Compatible with the whole…

Jessie: …'teasing' thing…

Michelle and Becky both raised their eyebrows at the two girls, one on top of the other.

Michelle: Look who's the more compatible one… (She said sarcastically)

Katie looked up at her blonde and smiled goofily, Jessie returned the smile, and once again leaned in for another kiss. However unexpectedly, this time Katie was brilliant enough to quickly remove her arms from underneath herself and wrap them tightly around her girl's neck and waist; and with the lost of her arms, she fell back down onto the towel, pulling her girlfriend with her, not breaking the kiss.

Michelle, who was propped up on her elbow, looked down to the younger brunette next to her, who was still lying there tanning herself.

Michelle: Guess they won't be ending that soon…! (She said awkwardly, not even knowing why she felt uncomfortable.)

Becky: Guess so… (Just as shyly)

'God, I need to get this over and done with… Just ask her! Be your usual, shameless self and ask her!' Becky thought.

Becky: Um… so… Shelly, do you have a… you know… boyfriend… girlfriend (she added) back in Melbourne?

Michelle furrowed her eyebrows, not knowing where that question came from, but still replied.

Michelle: No actually, just broke up with her… um… my ex-girlfriend… just before we came here to visit.

Becky internally rejoiced and for some reason had the felt shy. Unfamiliar to the butterflies that had just formed in the pit of her stomach; she tried to hide off the ridiculous grin that has been plastered on her face.

Becky: Oh, that's… sad… (Unsure of what words to use)

Michelle: Well, not so sad actually… I caught her cheating on me with another girl, so I dumped her flat out. (Giggling for no reason whatsoever)

Becky joined in to the random giggle, thinking 'Fuck Justin… he's probably off cheating with some random chick.' She didn't just think this in spite of her new attraction towards this older astounding girl. Ever since Justin had been pressuring her into having sex with him, but she declined every time, she had once seen her own boyfriend flirting up with another girl in school.

Michelle: … and you have a boyfriend… no? (She hesitated)

Becky: Um… I guess I do…

Michelle frowned.

Becky: …But he's probably cheating on me with some random slut who would actually give him what he wants.

Michelle: Oh… then he should so get dropped my dear friend. You should find yourself some hottie while you're here… (She smiled genuinely at the younger girl.)

Not so far away, at the end of the group, Sam and Jenny laid side by side staring into each other's eyes adoringly. Unconsciously, Sam reached over and lightly took hold of Jenny's hand. Jenny didn't flinch away; instead, she entwined their fingers together.

Sam was definitely surprised to by her own unexpected confidence, but was definitely glad that this sudden courage finally came. Jenny was just glad that Sam had finally got the nerve to take her hand, she was starting to worry that maybe this beautiful Chinese didn't want to have any connection with her.

They both looked down at their now joined hands and smiled, mutually thinking, 'FINALLY!'

They just laid there on the towel gazing at each other, as their minds drifted off to some unknown land where they were the only ones in it, completely leaving behind their friends teasing and bickering.

**A/N: See I even made it nice and long, just in case I do take a break! P And YAY! Sam and Jenny are finally there! And YAY! Michelle and Becky might have a thing.**

**Ok. I'm gone.**


	15. Chapter 15: Are You Up for It?

**A/N: Mental block no more… A new update is here! – and it's a day off from a week since my last part! Aren't you just glad i'm on a 3 wk break? lol.  
**

**I'm gonna go back to work on my new fic, (Gosh, I'm on a roll!) whilst i sulk over Australia's undeserved loss against Italy in the World Cup. Anyways, hope you guys like this…**

**Part 15: Are You Up for It?**

**Beach House – (July 30th, 2006 – 10pm – Sunday) 5th/14 day trip**

The gang was lounging around upstairs in the now dark living room watching a movie when they heard Sam's dad call for her. She got up and made her way downstairs. Minutes later, she was swiftly coming back up, conveniently skipping every second step effortlessly with the help of her lengthy legs. Nobody turned their heads away from the motion picture playing on the plasma television, but they knew of her presence… well no one turned, except for Jenny.

"What'd you and your dad talk about?" she asked as she sat up, so that Sam could claim the seat next to her on the carpet again.

"Well, he asked whether we wanted to go camping…" Sam replied as she took the offered seat, legs stretched out in front, and her back against the couch where Jessie and Katie cuddled under their blanket. Jenny then lay back down, with her head in Sam's lap, pulling her blanket to cover herself up again.

"Interesting…" Jenny whispered in Sam's lap.

Becky, who was lying against the arm of the adjacent couch, legs sprawled across Michelle's lap on the opposite end also under a blanket, finally turns her head, with her left-brow raised; she looked down at Sam's silhouette "camping!"

"Yup." She replied without looking up.

Looking in and angle down at the top of Sam's head, Michelle asked excitedly, "Oh! When?"

"If you guys wanna go," Sam turns her head up to look at Michelle, "He said on Wednesday… He took the week off work."

"First off, I admit I've never been camping," Jessie said, still concentrating on the TV screen, "So I have no idea what to do…"

"Aww baby… you serious?" Katie said, hugging her girlfriend tighter from behind. "No worries, I'll make sure you'll have the best camp ever…" she finished whispering into the blonde's ear, and gave it a playful nibble.

Jessie giggled at the gesture before replying, "I'm sure you would…"

"One question! Tents or cabins?" Grace asked as she rolled onto her stomach on the floor looking across to Sam's face, with the help of a slight glow from the TV screen.

"Tents," Sam replied simply.

"…And showers?"

"Yes showers."

All the girls sighed in relief.

"There are showers!" Becky asked surprised, not sure how that works.

"Yep, we'll be camping near a lodge area where they provide showers only, but no shelter." Sam explained.

"Ohhh…"

"How long are we going for?" Tad asked, not peeling his eyes away from the movie from his laying position next to Grace.

"I believe 3 days and 3 nights. So we'll be back on Saturday morning if we leave Wednesday."

"Cool! We've got tomorrow and Tuesday to prepare then." Michael stated from his single couch which was placed in a right angle to the long line of couches. "Thank god we changed our departure date to the same as you guys…"

"Yup," Sam nodded, "So everyone's cool with the idea?"

Everyone incoherently mumbled something that resembled a 'yeah' as they concentrated on the movie yet again.

**10 Minutes later…**

The movie was still playing, but Grace suddenly had the urge to confirm something. So out of the blue, she mumbled in the direction of the couches, "So… you two huh?"

Everyone turned to look at her, all wondering the same thing, 'What on earth?' But only Becky voiced that out, "Who 'two'?"

"Those two," she pointed at Sam and Jenny.

Now the gang's gaze diverted to the brand new cuddling couple, the two blushed crimson.

"Well…?" Grace asked again.

Sam only let out a shy, "Yeah."

"I KNEW IT!" Grace let out in a childish voice, much unlike her usual self.

"Oh my god!" Tad said in a horrific tone of voice but not without a hint of playfulness, "I can't believe this, another pair! What's wrong with the 'guys' people?"

Everyone laughed and Michael joined in, "I know… practically all the girls are taken!"

"Well there must be something wrong with you males because it looks like Sam and Katie are more of a girl magnet than the two of you put together." Michelle teased her own twin and Tad.

The gang broke out in laughter and giggles once again.

Grace then said, "I agree that Sam and Katie are girl magnets… but I dunno, Shell, you don't seem to be doing too badly yourself…" she raised her left-brow at them.

Everyone, even Jessie and Katie sat up a little, just to look at Michelle, and soon everybody realizes the position she and Becky were in. Becky and Michelle locked eyes for a brief moment, both looking a little shocked.

"True that, Grace." Katie nodded.

"What...?" Becky dragged out innocently. "It's more comfortable this way." Which was true, it was more comfortable to stretch her legs across the length of the couch… it was just even more comfortable that her legs were on Michelle's lap, and that the other girl was kind of massaging her bare calves through the blanket.

"Damn… even my own twin sister got herself a girl, but I've still got no one." Michael teased, he knew that his sister was, like himself, had more of an interest towards girls – at first he was surprised, but accepted it with ease. They made it pact that they don't steal each other's girlfriends.

Michelle retorted with, "Yah well Mike, if you weren't so sleazy all the time, you might find yourself a girl," she paused for a second, then defended herself with, "and we're not together." But secretly she thought to herself, 'at least not yet…'

Jessie too had noticed a little bit of vibe between Becky and Michelle, and she was internally glad that Becky has found someone. Becky had once told her about Justin and how she thinks he may be cheating.

Sam then spoke, "Well, you two look cute together even if you're not a couple…"

The gang nods their heads in agreement.

"Okay, enough about us…" Michelle blushed, "Back to the movie."

Little did they know that the whole conversation was heard from downstairs by Sam's dad…

**Beach House – (August 1st, 2006 – 5 pm – Monday) 6th/14 day trip**

Music could be heard blaring in the house as the gang was run around the house trying to find each other or their belongings which they carelessly misplaced previously. Sam's father, Simon was in his private study, finishing off his last errands for his business and making sure everything is fit and proper, ensuring the business to run smoothly for the few days he'll be taking off.

"Katie…" Jessie voice resounded from their bathroom.

"Yeah?" the brunette replied from the room.

"Do you have any idea where on earth my board shorts went?"

"I think the maid stuck 'em in the wash."

"Oh. I'll go check," the blonde dashed out of the room.

Outside, standing on the connection passage upstairs and looking down, Becky said in a normal tone of voice, knowing that it would echo loud enough, "Shelly, do you have a flash light?"

"No. I think we're going out to buy that tomorrow."

"Okay." Becky replied and was about to turn away but realized she missed something, "Um… did you maybe… wanna share a tent with me?"

"Huh…" Surprised at the sudden question, but responded, "Oh yeah… sure!" Deep down inside, she was glad Becky had asked first, she wasn't sure she was ever going to have enough courage to ask.

Becky too was delighted with the answer.

**Dinner (7pm)…**

"Wow… the food looks real nice uncle Simon," Michelle said, admiring the Chinese dishes on the table.

Everyone else agreed.

"Thanks… hope I haven't gotten rusty with my cooking. I haven't had time to cook for so long." Simon said light-heartedly. "Oh do eat kids, the food's gonna get cold."

The gang all dug in, and started munching away, everyone idly chatting away on random things in life.

"So what grade are you all in, any special hobbies… I have been so busy I haven't even had time to just sit down and meet all of you properly." Simon apologized.

"No worries Mr. Tang, we all know you're a busy businessman," Grace said.

"Oh… please don't call me by Mr. Tang – it's really too formal. Just call me Simon." He smiled.

Simon Tang may be in his mid 40's, but he definitely still had his charms… Where else did you think Sam got her charms from?

"So anyone care to start off this classic round of introductions."

"I'll go…" Katie replied first, "Hmm… well I was in grade 10, but now 11… and my favourite hobby is definitely soccer… and shopping… and having a good time with friends and family… especially my Jessie." Katie said the last bit with her gaze locked on the blonde beside her.

Everyone grinned at Katie's last comment, on the other hand, Jessie's soft white skin burned crimson red, and she nudged her girlfriend playfully. The blonde is just amazed at how easily Katie could make her just melt on the spot…

"Of course Katie… I knew all of that." Simon teased, "You've been friends with my daughter since you guys were toddlers. So I see your Jessie…" Simon turned his gaze to the young blonde besides Katie. "Well Jessie, now that your Katie had given you a bit of introduction, care to finish off?"

Simon had always known Katie had a thing for girls, it wasn't really hidden. Katie had never been ashamed at the fact, and she thanks god everyday that the people she cares for are all so accepting. Simon's sharp eyes also told him all along that Sam wasn't all too for the guys either, but he'll wait patiently until his own daughter felt ready to tell him. He had at one point thought that his life was going to be forever ruined, but soon he got over that fact because he loved his only daughter too much to let this little thing ruin it all. But Simon knew his parent's, being the stubborn Chinese they are, would never accept such orientation. However that could be dealt with later.

Well, the rest of dinner finished smoothly and humorously, everyone freely introduced themselves and learnt more about each other. Basically, everybody at the table was desperately trying not to choke on their rice from laughing too hard.

**A/N: So you guys like where everything's headin'? **

**Just a heads up - Camps gonna be in two chapters! (The one after next Part 17) How I know? Well easy! I've got the rest of this fic planned and plotted, all's set and I can tell you, 10 more updates and it's the end!**


	16. Chapter 16: Joys of Shopping

**A/N: Aha! It has definitely NOT been a month since my last update for THIS fic. I'm proud! LoL. Well, this update is terribly short… but school has taken up most of my mind, so I guess you guys will just have to bear with it.**

**So here, enjoy this rare update… because I think I'm gonna take a short breather for my brain… Meaning, no updates for either story in a while…**

**Part 16: Joys of Shopping…**

**Super Market – (August 2nd, 2006 – 1 pm – Tuesday) 7th/14 day trip**

"Oh My God! We are so getting Fruit Loops!" Katie called out as she reached up to grab a box off the shelf.

"No way! Those things are horrid sugary little things… we should just get Weet Bix Grace interjected.

"Heck No! We need the sugar level at camp…" she rebutted, "Not to mention Weet Bix are just way too boring…" she made a disgusted face, "And basically tasteless…"

"What! Weet Bix are nice!" Grace declared.

"Whatever you say Grace, but we're not getting Weet Bix…!" Katie continued this childlike fight.

The rest of the gang were just standing around checking out all the 'other' cereal options they could choose from as they listened on to their two friend's bicker away.

Jessie, finally fed up with her step sister and girlfriend's little debate, sighed and stated the most logical suggestion, "Look, why don't we just get both boxes, I mean there are like 10 of us…"

"Thank god you said something Jess," Becky said jokingly, "I had no idea when they would stop!"

Everyone else just laughed lightly.

"Alright, now that that's settled, can we move on to get the pasta…?" Michelle proposed as she already began to walk off with Becky trailing closely behind.

Grace and Katie playfully gave each other a glare before shrugging and throwing their choice of cereal into the trolley Michael was pushing.

"Katie, you so need to grow up! If I didn't know better I'd thought you two were just little kiddies fighting over boxes of cereal…" Jessie said as she slipped her arm into the brunette's.

"Yes, Ma'am." Katie playfully brought her hand up to her head to salute.

Jessie gave her girlfriend a light peck and giggled at her silliness.

"Okay guys, do you guys want pasta or spaghetti?" Michelle revealed two packets in her hand as she questioned the rest of the assembling gang.

"Tortellini," Michael picked up another package on the shelf a few steps away from his twin.

"Ain't that those little pasta thing with the stuff inside?" Tad questioned curiously.

"Yup…. So what's it gonna be?" Michael queried once again.

"Whatever's fine with me," Jenny answered, standing next to Sam, hands locked.

"Well I presume that you won't mind any either…" Michelle directed towards the very much in love Sam.

"Pasta, thanks." Becky replied.

"Pasta," said Jessie.

"Anything, as long as it's filling…" Katie shrugged rubbing her tummy with her free hand.

"So pasta? Or pasta AND tortellini?" Michelle questioned as she turned towards the shelf to replace the spaghetti with another packet of pasta.

"Both…" Michael responded as he placed the packet in his hand into the trolley.

"Well, what else do we need, we kinda need to meet up with Simon soon." Grace said.

"Um… I think we've got everything here," Tad looked at the list in his hand as he placed another tick next to pasta.

Everyone turned to take a brief glance at their now filled trolley.

"Oh… last thing, toiletries." Tad spoke up.

"Oh yeah…" Sam uttered.

"Well hurry up and get a move on, we don't have all day…" Michelle ushered her brother along.

After getting the rest of their toiletries, the gang moved on to meet Simon so that they could rent a few spare tents.

"Hey dad, how many are we renting?" Sam asked.

"Well it depends on how we're sleeping, have you guys already decided whom your tent mates are yet?" Simon questioned and eye brow raised at the group of teens.

"Well Jessie and Katie are definitely sharing one…" Becky said matter-of-factly.

"That's a definite." Katie exclaimed.

"Becky's sharing with me," Michelle stated.

"She and I are going to be in one." Sam motioned her hand towards Jenny and herself.

The Grace noticed something, "Who am I to share with! All you girls already have a partner…"

"Well, I don't mind sharing with Uncle Simon… so you can share with Tad." Michael suggested.

"Tad!" Grace looked at the boy in shock.

"What! It's not like I'm gonna bite or anything…" then he self-consciously smelt inside his shirt, "and I definitely don't stink."

Then Grace's natural reaction kicked in as she faked a dejected sigh, before declaring, "Fine… guess I have no other choice."

She then shifted her gaze and glared at the six other girls; two obviously madly in love, two still getting use to the whole concept of being in love, and two standing in denial. But deep down inside, Grace had this sort of 'bubbly' feeling, she had no idea why, but the actual thought of sharing a tent with Tad wasn't all that horrifying for her. She shrugged it off.

"Great, so it's settled five tents it is then…" Simon pronounced.

**Candy Shop…**

"Oh come on! Everyone knows gummy worms are heck nicer than gummy bears!" Katie whined.

"Nah! No way man… it's like a known factor that it's melted gummy bears and marshmallows. Not melted gummy worms with marshmallows Kat." Tad said, a few of the gang nodded in agreement.

"Hell, does everyone have something against me today!" Katie moaned, arms in the air.

"I don't think so Kat, I believe it's not just today…" Michael interjected.

"Are you trying to say that everyone has something against me everyday!" Katie questioned incredulously.

"Well, yah… I mean how is it fair that you, a girl, can get a girlfriend like Jessie, whereas me and Tad here have no one?" Michael said rhetorically.

Katie mouthed, "Bite Me."

Michelle smacked his brother across the back of his head.

"OW!" he rubs his head.

"Duh! No one would ever fall for your egotistical personality you dimwit." Everyone laughs, and Michelle continued, "Be a little more sexist! And plus, I'm sure everyone would choose Katie's beauty and charm over your big porcupine head any day."

The gang just busted out in to another fit of laughter, it was true, Michael's hair today does somewhat resemble a porcupine.

"Talking about porcupine hair-style, Mike, I thought I told you never to style it like that again… It's like so yesterday…" Michelle finished, rolling her eyes as she did so.

"Well I'm so sorry that my hair has offended you," Michael uttered as he looked at his slight reflection in the small window as he tried to fix his hair.

"Well, anyways… You guys ready yet! Got to get home and finish packing you know." Sam interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah…" Katie said as she dragged her girlfriend to the counter to pay.

**A/N: Well there yah go, now I shall go catch up on some studying…**


	17. Chapter 17: Goodbye Comfort Zone

A/N: Finally, one new update. I'm exhausted, I just finished off the ending and it's rather late… or early, depends on how you see it. I apologize if some bits were kind of mumbled jumbled. Thank you to those who replied my question, and because it seems that most people for some reason enjoy reading 'Connect & Disconnect' more, therefore I finished off this update first. The update for 'Lost and Found' is coming soon. Off I go now to bed, hope you enjoy this huge ramble, which in my opinion has to point to it at all. Part 17: Goodbye Comfort Zone, Hello New Comfort 

**Beach House – (August 3rd, 2006 – 8am – Wednesday) 8th/14 day trip**

"Billie! Did you pack my toothbrush already!" Katie called out from the bathroom.

Immediately, Jessie took the Katie's toothbrush out began to stick a bit of toothpaste onto it.

"Yeah… You haven't brushed your teeth?" the blonde called back.

"Duh!" Katie replied, "What am I supposed to do now…? Brush my teeth with my fingers?" she proposed playfully.

As so as she finished, her girlfriend had already stuck her toothbrush in her mouth for her.

"Tank yah…" Katie muttered, toothbrush in mouth.

Jessie leaned up a little, gave her girlfriend a morning kiss on the cheek before she replied, "Welcome."

Katie wanted to turn and give Jessie a kiss too, but the blonde was too fast for her, "Nuh uh. Not going to kiss me with your mouth frothing with toothpaste."

Katie could do nothing but to continue brushing her teeth and admire the sight of her breathtaking girlfriend's retreating lower backside – to be specific, her slender legs which are only slightly covered by the short gray cotton material of her shorts.

Ah, but Jessie knew her too well, "And stop looking at me from behind." Jessie turned her head only slightly to look at her dejected girlfriend. "If you hurry up, you might get a small little treat…" she said to brunette with a slightly devious grin accompanied with a wink.

"You pr…om…ish!" Katie muttered again, trying hard not to foam onto the floor as she resumed her task, anticipating what the younger girl might have in-store for her.

Last night, Katie and Jessie finally found some time alone… or so they thought. Sadly, Katie's brief but enjoyable make out session with a certain beautiful blonde in bed was soon interrupted by none other than the girl's step-sister. She ended up having to try and muffle her irritated and unsatisfied groan into the blonde's shoulder, which was lying beneath her. Jessie on the other hand found the situation rather laughable, as she tried to contain her giggles, her arms soothingly brushing up and down the brunette's back. They then pretended to be asleep, so to stop any further interruptions, but fell asleep in the process.

After waking up this morning, Katie had to make sure that she was absolutely presentable to the public eye, leaving no trace of her private life from the previous night's short-lived heated make-out. As she walked out of the bathroom, she took a model-like turn in front of the full length mirror for a full body check before she pounced onto the bed, staring at Jessie's back.

"So, what was the treat you mentioned?" Katie asked in a 'none too caring' way… well she tried to anyways.

Jessie grabbed the toothbrush from her girlfriend, packed it, and zipped up their rather large sports bag full of clothes and necessities. "Well…" she dragged out teasingly, slowly getting up from her kneeling position on the carpeted floor. "I was thinking that maybe we could finish off what we were doing last night instead of going to breakfast."

Katie's jaw dropped as she did a double take on what just left her Billie's mouth. "Um… Uh… ah… What!"

"Hmm… guess not then, seeing that you don't seem to want to." The blonde said playfully, then turned to leave and was about to open their 'locked' bedroom door before she felt someone grab her hand.

"What…! Huh! Woah… wait." Katie faltered in a very un-Katie fashion. "Hang on…"

"Uh huh…." Jessie took a few steps closer to the now standing and confused girl. Looking into her green eyes, she stepped dangerously close to the taller girl, so close that she could her breathing shallow. "Did you wanna… um…" her free hand tracing light circles on the other girl's arm, "say… something…?" Her face inched closer and closer to the motionless face. Then something came back to Katie and she too moved in closer.

"Nothing…" she whispered.

Just as their lips touched the other girls familiar lips, Tad barged in as he was speaking.

"Uh girls, you guys should…oh." He stopped dead in his tracks.

Jessie was first to pull apart and looked shyly down to the floor, her previous bravery gone. Katie, on the other hand, death-glared his friend… if only looks could kill.

"Um… eheh…" Tad was still standing there, but he definitely felt the glare Katie was giving him, "I'm gonna… you know… let you two get back to… uh yah… whatever you guys were doing," he stumbled out as he took a few slow steps back out the door. "So see yah… Oh, and let me get the door for you."

"Well, now that the moment has yet again been ruined… maybe we should get our stuff downstairs?" Katie sighed out in frustration, shoulders down.

Jessie gave her perturbed girlfriend a short sweet kiss on the lips, kind of like a 'sorry, maybe next time' type kiss. She didn't know whether to laugh, be angry, or sympathetic for both herself and the other victim at all the silly interruptions, and the thing is, both times they were interrupted, the person never told them why they did it...

"Um yea." She said with a small smile.

Katie struggled for a second before swinging the bag onto her shoulder and opened the door as she grumbled mostly to herself, "there must be something wrong with those two… twice! Within the short span of 9 hours! Can't we get some privacy around here…?"

**Drive to… (10am)**

The guys drove in the rented five-seater Range Rover with all the baggage and boxed provisions of course, where as the girls took the also rented seven-seater Range Rover. Sam decided to drive, seeing that she could vaguely recall the way to the camp site. Since Sam was driving, it was to no one's surprise that Jenny was right beside her. Jessie and Katie took the linked two-seater at the back, hoping to get a little bit more privacy from the group. Therefore leaving the middle line to Michelle, Becky and Grace respectively in that order from left to right.

"How long are we away?" Becky asked curiously.

"About 2 to 3 hours I think. Can't quite remember," Sam answered.

"Hmm…" Becky nodded, her head swarming with, '2 to 3 hours! With Shelly right beside me! HOLY. CRAP.'

Then out of the blue, Grace brought up, "were you two asleep at like 11 last night?"

Guiltily, the two turned to look at Grace's slightly turned body.

"Um… why?" Jessie tried.

"Nothing. I just came to ask whether you guys wanted to finish off the last carton of Ben & Jerry's ice-cream. But no one answered."

Katie's eyes widened noticeably, "Ben & Jerry's? Crap, I forgot! Please tell me no one ate it."

Jessie did an eye roll at Katie's god forsakenly huge appetite for food. 'Gosh, it really amazes me how fit Katie is still… how good the curves of her tanned abdomen looks, how perfect her long slender legs are, and how… okay, getting a bit side tracked. But you seriously would never guess her huge appetite judging by her physical features.'

"Um… nope. The boys made a dive for it when they heard that you two were asleep." Grace replied.

"What! They are so gonna pay for eating my ice-cream…" Katie said in a threatening yet friendly way.

"You mean our ice-cream…" Jessie smoothly entered.

"Same thing." Katie pouted.

"Billie, you seriously need to tone down on your sugar intake…"

"But how can you ever resist the attractiveness of sugar?"

"Oh please…"

"You'll still love me even if I'm fat right?" Katie asked in the most innocently cute voice.

Immediately, the car erupted with groans of disgust with a bit of chuckle from the others up front.

"Gee Billie… I don't know…" Jessie played along, "I might have to reconsider…"

At the very moment, it really wasn't just Jessie and Katie having fun, because up front, Sam and Jenny had their own little moments of holding hands, small talk and definitely a lot of glancing being shot around.

On the other hand, as the vehicle contained so many paired up lovey-doveys, there were also those stuck in between, and those who were… shall we say, alone.

Sitting at such close proximity really wasn't doing Shelly and Becky any good. One would look at the other as the other went off into their little world… and vice-versa. Both were thinking of the same thing… or maybe not so much the same thing but amongst the same matter. What-ifs. Once they thought they found the solution to one of their many what-ifs, another ten comes popping in. It was just a never ending cycle of questions and problems for the two, but no one was able to help them, but themselves.

Obviously, but sadly, as the six other girls were off in their own world, Grace was left alone to observe the budding relationships around her. At times like these, Grace couldn't help but wish that she have found that special someone. The best word she could think of to describe her current state is… Lonely.

**Petrol Station (11:30am)**

"Did you guys wanna jump off for a quick toilet break or a stretch or anything," Sam enquired as she pulled up into the petrol station and parked neatly behind her father. Not hearing much replies, she turned around only to find that all her friends had fallen asleep.

Jessie slowly began to wake, and gradually untangled herself from Katie's secure arms and the seatbelt she had on. Feeling the slight movement and then feeling as though she lost something, Katie too woke up. She stretched and yawned at the same time, causing her ridiculously short shirt to ride up, but of course Jessie didn't mind that at all.

Michelle also awoke from her dream world, which consisted of her and Becky… but of course she won't be telling people about that - at least not yet anyways. She turned her head to the weight she felt on her right shoulder and found the brunette she had been dreaming about just seconds ago leaning against it, still in another world.

"You wanna go out?" Katie asked in her dreamy voice.

Jessie only nodded as she lightly patted for Grace to wake up so that she could climb out. Slight grumbles could be heard from Grace before she finally opened her eyes and realized that they weren't in a moving vehicle anymore.

"Uh, where are we?" Grace blinked a few times.

"Petrol station." Sam answered as she got out of the car to get petrol.

Jessie followed Grace out the door, and just as Katie stumbled her way out of the car, she stuck her head back in asked, "Hey, you comin out?"

Michelle took a look at the younger girls sleeping form and replied, "Nah, it's okay… I'll stay."

"Sure? You know you could just wake her…" In actual fact, that wasn't the end to what she wanted to say, but she decided to save that fun for later, when she's more awake.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be fine."

"Alright then." Katie closed the door, leaving Michelle with a still dozing Becky.

Sitting there in silence and just observing the small details of Becky, from the perfect eye brows to the lips with slight traces of lip gloss on it allowed Shelly to really drown in her own thoughts. As if it were planned, a small strand of hair fell into Becky's face. As if they were on automatic pilot, Shelly's hand moved up, grazing lightly over the delicate skins of Becky's face, removed the piece of hair and tucked it gently behind her ear. In normal circumstances, if she were sane maybe, she would have removed her hands immediately. However at this moment, her hand had a mind of its own for it just remained at the side of the younger girls face, thumb softly stroking at the silky skin it found there.

Feeling the gentle strokes at the side of her face, Becky woke, but opted to not open her eyes. She had a feeling that if she made any movements, the person would immediately stop what they were doing. This moment, everything felt right, she was content, and she'd really love for this moment to remain forever… or at least for it not to end soon. Then, an idea popped into her head; since Michelle probably thinks that she's still asleep, she might as well take advantage of this; there would also be no consequence for her actions due to the fact that she's 'asleep'.

As if she were still deep in dream, she mumbled a little, like most people do when they're shifting into a new position in their sleep. Then Becky sneakily slid her left arm into the small gap in between Michelle's lower back and the leather seat, at the same time sliding her right arm across the older girl's flat abdomen. This new position was surprisingly, a lot more comfortable. Not only that, it also allowed Michelle to drape her right arm across Becky more easily and wrap her into her embrace. They remained in this arrangement until both girls both drifted back off.

"You two really need to tone down on that cutesy affection. Did you see how those random hormonal teenage boys were looking at you two?" Grace said as they were making their way back to the parked range rover.

"Well let's just say it was their lucky day then." Katie replied, giving another lick at the ice-cream she was sharing with the girl her other hand was linked to.

"Grace, I think you should just give up… You know tha…" Sam trailed off as she saw the cuddled forms of Michelle and Becky in the shadows of the car. "Shh… Look."

All of them turned to look at the direction being pointed at.

"Aww… aren't they cute." Katie cooed.

"Yeah…" Grace agreed.

"No wonder they didn't get off." Jenny said.

"Come on Jess, photo op for them!" Katie pulled Jess along.

Without opening the doors, Jess pulled out her phone and turned it on camera mode. After a brief second of focusing and making sure that she got the perfect angle to enhance the cuteness of the moment, she clicked capture. Sam and Jenny ran off for a second to the other car and came back with the latest Polaroid camera that took a slightly smaller version than the normal ones. Taking the picture for outside the car; just like that, the flash went off, and the two woke up. Just like that, the perfect moment came to a stand still in the form of a photograph, and this perfect moment will last.


	18. Chapter 18: Veritcally Challenged?

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys. I've been once again, busy with school, which I hate so very much, but don't want to end so quickly - how very contradicting. Anyways, I'll keep my damn message short, so you guys could read. 

**By the way, thanks for all the reviews/comments/messages everyone!**

Part 18: Vertically Challenged? 

**Camp Site – (August 4th, 2006 – 5:30am – Thursday) 9th/14 day trip**

**Jessie/Katie:**

The peaceful sounds of birds chirping away could be heard, slowly, she opened her eyes and adjusted it to the bluish-grey shade just outside the tent's fly-net, which she could see just above her head, where the tent sloped downwards. The early morning breeze blew threw the tent, causing Jessie shiver and pull up the wide open sleeping bag, which she was sharing with Katie, up to her neck. She then rolled over to her left and cuddled herself up next to the brunette who was still sleeping soundly next to her.

Wrapping herself around the taller girl caused the sleeping beauty to mumble something incoherent for a second before she too wrapped her right arm behind the blonde. Jessie, head cuddled in the crook of Katie's neck, took a sniff of Katie's familiar scent. At that same moment, a sudden shot of revelation came across to her. Ever since the holidays began, Jessie had tried and tried to forget the fact that she'll be moving to Australia after the summer break ends. The past week had been so engaging, and fun-filled, she had momentarily forgotten that dreadful thought. However, at this point in time, she couldn't help but bring back the thoughts.

As Jessie continued to worry about their relationship, she unconsciously tightened her hold on the brunette, and tears could be seen forming in her ocean blue eyes. Slowly and steadily, the droplets of tears rolled down the blonde's face and onto Katie's neck. The drops of water on her neck awoke her senses, though her eyes remained close. She knew immediately what the tears were for; she didn't need to be enlightened to the fact that her girlfriend was worried about moving away to the other side of the world. Raising her left arm, she wiped away the tears on the younger girl's face.

Katie lightly, but reassuringly whispered, "Shh… Baby, don't cry. Everything will be alright… whether it be now, or later."

Jessie too whispered back just as softly, "I know…"

They both fell back to sleep, in each other's arms, once again forgetting that dreadful inevitable truth. Both dreamt of the unforgettable experience of the late night swim with the group by the waterfall, the moon light giving them all a certain glowing luminosity.

**Becky/Shelly:**

Unlike Katie and Jessie, Becky and Shelly did not open both their sleeping bags up so that they were sharing it together. However it doesn't take Einstein to see how close they were cuddled up against each other. It may have looked like the perfect picture, but something was wrong.

It may not have been freezing cold, but Becky was so far into her sleeping bag, you could barely see her head. Underneath the zipped up sleeping bag, you could see that her slightly shaking form was curled up, her arms were hugging herself for more warmth.

Michelle frowned through her sleep as she felt something vibrating against her. She turned her head and opened her eyes, only to find the top of Becky's head facing her. She gradually sat up and gently shook Becky to see her response. No reply.

"Becky…" she whispered.

Still no reply from the younger girl, only the shaking could be felt as her hands remained on the girls shoulder.

"Are you alright." Michelle tried again, it was starting to worry her.

Becky finally responded, she sort of lifted her head out of the sleeping bag, without opening her eyes, she tried to respond, "cold…"

'Cold?' Michelle thought. Instinctively, she brought her hand up to Becky's forehead to check for a temperature. "My god Beck, you've got a fever."

Quickly, Shelly unzipped both, her own and Becky's sleeping bag, and lifted the other girl up far enough so that she could slip on her own jacket she found lying around on Becky. Next she wrapped the girl up again in her sleeping bag, before fully opening her own, spread it so that it covered both herself and Becky.

"Feeling any better?" Michelle asked.

"A little." She mumbled, "But I'm still cold… Can you please hold me?"

Without a second thought, Michelle wrapped her arms around the wrapped up younger girl, hoping that her body heat could help warm her up a little.

**6:30am**

**Sam/Jenny:**

"Hey sleepyhead…" Jenny whispered.

"Morning." Sam replied, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "What time is it?"

Jenny checked her watch, "Only 6:30."

"6:30? Then how am I a sleepyhead?" Sam whispered back.

"I dunno, just felt like it was the right thing to say," Jenny replied before lightly laughing.

"You're weird, you know that?" Sam stated.

"Oh definitely." Jenny nodded.

"See, no one admits to the fact that they're weird." Sam pointed out jokingly.

"Well I'm just the type of person who knows myself well enough to agree that I'm weird."

"Whatever you say."

"Wonder if anyone else's awake yet."

"Highly doubt it… They're all probably busy dreaming away whilst I'm here talking to you…" Sam answered, "maybe we too should get back to sleep, we don't need to be awake until like 8:30, remember?" she wrapped her arms around Jenny as she said this.

"No way, we're not going back to sleep," Jenny protested, turning in Sam's so that they were lying face to face.

Sam groaned, "then what do you plan on doing?"

"Photo-op. Duh!" Jenny stated.

"Nuh uh. I do want to live and see tomorrow you know."

"Oh common, don't be such a spoil sport. Get up…" Jenny said, already crawling out of her sleeping bag.

"You so owe me…" Sam reluctantly crawled out of her warm patch.

**10:30am… Abseiling**

"Um… do I really have to go do that!" Jessie gulped as she stood at the bottom of the 20 meter abseiling platform.

"Of course Jess!" Katie pulled her girlfriend with her to climb the stairs up the abseiling platform.

"But… But… But…"

"No buts."

"I'm like gonna faint…" Jessie brought her arm up to her forehead in an over exaggerated motion.

"Oh please Jess. We know you're good at acting, but seriously, don't be so dramatic." Grace teased.

"I'm not!" the blonde defended, "I'm just afraid of heights!"

"Unbelievable!"

"What?"

"Jessica Sammler ain't so perfect after all…"

"Who said I was ever perfect…" Jessie retorted as she continued to try and walk back down the stairs.

"I dunno Jess, you seem pretty perfect to me." Tad stated from behind the girls.

"What do you guys mean? Of course my Billie's perfect, even if she's afraid of heights." Katie cut in.

"Ah yes, the most subtle way of boasting the fact that you've got a 'perfect' girlfriend." Michael joked.

Sam popped her head down the stairs, as she and Jenny had already reached the top a while ago. "Do you guys wanna come up here, or would you rather stay there chatting for the rest of the day?"

"I do not object to that idea!" Jessie raised her hand, as if she were in class.

"No way, we are so there." Katie pulled Jess's arm down.

After lining up, making sure their gears weren't giving them too bad of a wedgy and that they are absolutely safe, the gang went down the practice abseiling platform two by two.

"Oh my gosh Katie, my legs won't stop shaking!" Jessie called to her girlfriend, who was standing next to her. They were just instructed to stand at the very edge of the platform, making sure that they're leaning backwards into the harness, one arm behind their lower back so that they could control their movement.

"Don't worry Jess, just calm down, deep breaths and jump with me slowly." Katie replied.

"Seriously. I can't move my legs, they are like twitching hysterically." Jessie looked her trembling legs, and wished they would stop that.

"Just lean back lightly onto your arm, when you think you're safe enough, try jumping in and out."

Jessie did as she was instructed, though her legs were still kind of flaky, she managed to jump a few times.

"Well then, now that you've gotten over that, let a little bit of rope loose every time you bounce. Just a little." Katie said as she demonstrated for the blonde.

Before they knew it, after a few bounces and a few light girly screeches, they had already reached the bottom of the platform.

"See, told you 20 meters was really short." Katie stated whilst undoing the clip.

"Yeah… that was kinda fun. Pity Becky and Shelly are missing this…"

After they had both undid themselves, they both decided to go again.

"True it's a pity, but look on the bright side, they now have 'quality' time together." Katie laughed and Jessie soon joined in.

"What quality time?" Grace asked from behind.

"Wow. You're quick," Katie noted, "We were saying how Becky and Shelly can now have quality time together since they're missing out on this fun."

"Oh… True." Grace nodded, "By the way, I thought you were scared of heights. What are you doing up here again?" Grace mocked.

"I am still afraid of heights, you should've seen how my legs were shaking at the edge."

"So I guess you can't resist the fun of it all."

Jessie only nodded.

**12:00pm… Lunch**

"Where to next?" Tad asked with his mouth full.

"Ugh. Could you please swallow before you talk…" Grace said in disgust.

Tad only shrugged before he took another bite of his sandwich.

"Um., I think we're gonna go try out the rock climbing thing. After rock climbing, we're then gonna go try out the newly installed flying fox thing, where we fly from one end of the hill to another." Sam answered.

"Rock climbing!" Jessie squeaked, "Flying! What's with all the heights!"

Everyone around broke out in laughter, Katie stuck her arm around the younger girl and patted her. "There, there, you could always stay here with Becky and Shelly could come with us."

"No way!"

"Hey, I'm sick, not deaf." Becky called, as she was still wrapped in her sleeping bag.

"No offence or anything Beck, but seriously, I would rather face my fears." Jessie joked.

"Whatever… Well at least Shelly's kind enough to stay behind and take care of me, unlike some best friend." Becky replied, feigned hurt.

Secretly, Becky was glad Jessie didn't want to stay back with her, not that she would've mind, but she much preferred Shelly staying behind. Reasons for that are just plain to see.


	19. Chapter 19: Where Are You?

**A/N: Another update since… yeah… Well, another update closer to the end. Sorry for keeping you readers waiting, and thank you so much for the comments – I really appreciate the few I get.**

**Anyways hope you guys like it.**

**Btw, sorry if it's a little 'blah', I wrote it on the train… soo….**

**Part 19: Where Are You?**

**(August 4th, 2006 – 7pm –Thursday) 9th/14 day trip**

"Katie!" she yelled desperately. "Where are you? Katie!"

Running around vigorously searching for the brunette, Jessie's voice was becoming hoarser from all the yelling.

"Jess, you should take a rest…" Grace called, trailing behind. She was definitely exhausted, but for Katie and Jessie's sake she continued to drag her heavy legs.

"I can't…" Jessie said guiltily, "She's been gone for hours… and… and…" she couldn't hold back her tears anymore. "Grace, what has happened to her?"

Looking into the blonde's teary blue eyes, she could tell that the poor girl was about to literally break down on the spot. "Look Jess," she held onto the younger girl by the shoulder, "you need to stay calm and rest for a little… if not for you own good, then for Katie's sake." In her mind, she was praying that Katie was alright, but in this situation she had to be the logical one. 'Katie… You better be ok.'

Jessie finally obliged and sat down by a tree, Grace followed. The girl was mentally chastising herself, "I should've gone with her…" she let out.

"She didn't want you to…"

""If it weren't for me, she wouldn't have gone back… who needs a stupid phone anyway?!" she threw a piece of rock she picked up, and watched it fly away into the forest.

"Jess! Grace!" Tad called.

"We're over here," Grace replied whilst standing up and brushing off the dirt on her pants.

"Any sign of her?" Tad asked Grace, he looked down at Jessie's slumped, curled up form.

"No. You guys?" Grace asked hopefully.

Both Sam and Tad shook their heads.

Jenny had volunteered to stay behind to look after the still sick Becky, Michael and Michelle had both gone in another direction and Simon's gone to get help. They had all been searching for Katie for quite a while now; ever since Jessie noticed that Katie was still not back from the flying fox area, where she had left her phone.

Jessie wanted to retrieve with Katie at first, but the older girl insisted on going alone, since Jessie had rolled on her weak ankle during their walk back to the camp site. After a long hour of waiting for the beautiful brunette's return, Jessie felt that something must be wrong. She gave it another half hour, but still no trace of her girlfriend. From that moment, the gang had been looking for Katie, but were still left with emptiness.

"Hey you guys," Michael greeted as he walked over to the four, "It's getting dark, we brought some flashlights." From his backpack, he took out flashlights for everyone.

"C'mon guys," Michelle encouraged, "we should get a move on before the sun's out."

**Another hour…**

Yet another hour has passed, hunger was starting to get the best of their stomach, the sun was completely out; all that lit their way now was their flashlights and the shining moon.

"Katie!" everyone called on after the other.

Jessie shone her light towards the left, then to the right. In the distance, she swore she saw something reflect her flashlight. She slowly swung the light back to the left to check whether it really was something reflective. Indeed she had not seen wrong.

"I found something," she quickly called to the others, her legs already taking her body to the object. Once she reached it, she slowly bent over and picked up the ring – the same ring she wore on her own hand, she could recognise it even without the engravings on the inside. She began to sob, through her tears "it's Katie's ring."

Once everyone heart what the sobbing blonde said, immediately they all took action, searching for more clues Katie had left behind. Grace stayed with her step-sister, lightly rubbing her arms, hoping to calm her down.

A little further away, Tad found a phone chain, which was unmistakably his best friend's as it had 'Katie' engraved on it. "It's her phone chain!"

Not long after Tad's discovery, Sam also found a phone chain; identical to the one Tad was holding, except this one read 'Jessie' instead. "I found one too!"

"She must be close… Katie!" Michael bellowed.

Jessie blindly ran around the place, not really sure where she was going, not watching where she was going, all she knew was that her girlfriend was close; she could just sense it. Grace gave up on trying to follow the blonde, it was unbelievably hard to follow behind her let alone walk beside her.

"Ka..." Jess called, or she tried to before tripping over something.

"Jess, you okay?" Grace questioned concerned.

"Yeah…" Jessie held onto her sore ankle, she turned to look at what she had tripped over, thinking that it may have probably been a tree trunk. "I just tripped over…" to her surprise it wasn't a tree, it was in fact, "Katie!"

"Huh?!" Grace stopped in her tracks, confused, thinking her sister really went haywire on Katie's disappearance.

"I tripped over Katie!" Jessie squealed, holding onto an unconscious brunette.

Simultaneously, everyone gathered around. Michelle, having done a course on first aid before, took a look at Katie's forehead. "I think she may have hit her head and fell unconscious." She continued to examine the wound, "it loos pretty small, probably just a small cut. I think she's been out for a while now because the blood's dry."

(A/N: Okay, I don't think that a little cut or a smack in the head could knock someone out that easily, but hey, it's a fiction right?)

"Great, now that we've found her, we should head back and waste no more time." Sam said, noting that it was nearly 9 o'clock.

"Michael, get her on my back, I'll carry her." Tad commanded, relieved to have found his best friend.

**Half hour later (9:00 pm)**

"Quick, get the first aid kit," Michelle ordered to no one in particular.

Grace was first to move and get it, Jessie stayed by her girl's side, Michael and Tad were talking to Simon, informing him of what may have happened and Sam went to join Jenny cooking dinner.

Expertly, Michelle patched up Katie's forehead, and reassured the young blonde that everything's fine and that Katie should be awake soon, maybe ever before the night is over. The boys carried up the still unconscious Katie into her tent before joining everyone else at the camp fire for their late dinner after such an eventfully exhausting long day.

**(August 5th, 2006 – 6am –Thursday) 10th/14 day trip**

Katie rolled over and held onto to her 'teddy bear', snuggling into it. Soon she realized that her 'teddy bear' felt a little more like it had been waxed because it definitely had no fur to cuddle into. She opened her eyes, blinked a few time so that it would adjust to her surroundings; instead of looking into what she expected, a fur ball, she was looking at beautiful blonde hair which even in the dark seem to shine.

Finally she remembered that she was at camp, but what exactly happened yesterday, she can't quite remember. All she knew now at the moment was that she had a rather painful migraine. She grumbled a little as she reached her hand up to hold her forehead; that was before she felt something cloth like stuck to it.

Hearing the light grumbles, Jessie woke up and rolled over to the other side of her body to take a look at Katie. She elevated herself on her elbows so that she could get a better look at her girlfriend who was holding onto her forehead.

"Morning…" she whispered.

"My head hurts…" Katie replied.

"Yeah… I think it might too."

"What's with the thingy?" Katie poked at the bandage, but quickly regretted it as she felt a sharp pain or sting.

"Well I presume that you hit your head yesterday when you were walking back after getting my phone." Jessie recalled, "you were kinda out for the rest of the night."

"Oh…" Katie dragged out, "I hit my head?"

Jessie looked at the brunette with one brow raised before she nodded lightly, "Yep, you definitely hit your head."

"Hey, are you trying to imply something…" Katie said defensively in a joking way.

Shaking her head, "No, not at all." At this point, Katie's stomach sent them a message, as it made a rather loud grumbling sound. "Guess you're hungry huh…"

Katie nodded, which looked absolutely adorable, kind of like a little kid in bed nodding to their parent. "I'll go get you something," Jessie leaned down to give her girlfriend a supposed small kiss, but Katie hung on to her.

"I think I'm not hungry anymore…" Katie breathed out after the rather passionate morning kiss.

Jessie could only shake her head, 'Guess she's fine after all…'


	20. Chapter 20: Savour the Moment

**A/N: Sigh Procrastinating again. I can't stand to study anymore, I'm gonna go bald! Lol. So here you guys get an update… Not as long as 'Lost and Found' but not bad?**

**Oh and I just wanted to say sorry to those who got confused in the last update… I was kinda tired and the train ride was… uninspiring? Anyways. Hope this one isn't as random as the last.**

**Countdown to the end: 4 more!  
**

* * *

**Part 20: Savour the Moment…**

**Final day of Camp - (August 5th, 2006 – 7:30 am –Friday) 10th/14 day trip**

"Hey, you guys are up early…" Jenny yawned and stretched just outside her and Sam's tent, obviously just awoken.

Katie turned around from where she sat on a log, a bowl in one hand and a spoonful of cereal in the other, "Mmhmm…" Katie nodded, having just stuck that spoonful in her mouth.

"Guess you're all right now that you're up and eating…"

Jessie replied, "Well as you can see, Katie here is rather starved…"

"I am not starved…" the brunette mumbled.

"No, our Katie here wasn't starved, just her stomach telling us it was deprived of food," the blonde rephrased.

Jenny laughe/d as she turned around to grab her toothbrush, preparing to go get cleaned up. But just before she left, she couldn't help but say, "I think you didn't mean 'our' Katie, more like… 'YOUR' Katie."

Jessie blushed, but Jenny had already walked off to the toilet.

"True indeed," Sam also crawled out of the tent, toothbrush in hand, which kind of surprised the two seated girls a little, thinking that she was still asleep. "Head OK?"

Katie only nodded as she took another spoon of cereal.

"Yeesh Katie, you look like you haven't eaten in years…" Sam looked at her friend with a mock disgusted face and walked off to the toilets too.

**An Hour Later… (8:30 am)**

Sooner or later, everyone woke up and were eating breakfast, Jessie and Katie decided to just sit there and join the crowd. Despite having already eaten breakfast, the brunette still held and apple in her hand.

"So what are we doing today?" Becky asked, hoping there might be at least something fun they'd do after missing the whole day yesterday.

"Nothing much actually…" Simon answered.

"Enjoying the scenery," Sam answered too.

"Oh." Becky was visibly disappointed.

"You'd be surprised how interesting the scenery is…"

Everyone turned their attention to Sam, waiting to find out how viewing scenery could be interesting.

"Well, I like this part of camp… But I guess you guys will have to find out later…"

"Oh please stop being so secretive, tell us." Katie said

"Hmm…" Sam pretended to think, before smiling wickedly, "No. But I do recommend bringing bathers, towels, sun block, and food probably."

"There's a beach around here?" Tad asked incredulously.

Everyone looked at him, all think 'Martian', though he did have a point, the things Sam named were practically the typical beach kit.

Simon got up from his seat, looked at his watch before notifying everyone when to meet, "Well, its now nearly 9. We should all meet here in an hour, I recommend you guys to pack a little, whatever is not needed for the rest of the day anyway. Wouldn't want to be rushing to pack tonight when it's dark, or tomorrow morning."

"Okay." Everyone answered simultaneously.

**Another Hour Later… (10 am)**

Everyone carried their own little backpack full of the recommended things to bring.

"Everyone here and ready to go?" Simon called.

"Yeah… For once…" Becky answered.

"Great, let's go then."

**An Hour of Walking…(11am)**

An hour worth of walking has gone by, but still nothing 'interesting' as Sam has described; just a lot of trees, plenty of birds chirping, one word to describe their walk so far – forest-like. The positive part of this walk is that everybody can do a bit of talking, nothing much, the negative part was that they talk all the time.

The always impatient Katie just finished off her discussion with the boys and decided to ask where exactly they were heading, "Um, where are we?"

"Close…" Sam answered vaguely.

"How close? Like next door neighbour-type close, or my house to school close?"

"Like five minute close."

"Ah, so not the latter, that's good. Mind if I asked now where we are going?"

"Five minutes Katie… C'mon, you can wait."

"Fine…" the brunette answered in defeat as she dropped her pace a little to join her beautiful blonde girlfriend with a sore ankle. "Sam's being mean again," Katie pouted.

Jessie looked at her expectantly, "why? She's not telling you where we're going still?"

Katie nodded, causing the younger girl to chuckle, "Quit being such a baby." Jessie suddenly winced as she may have just stepped on her sore ankle wrongly… again. "You have no idea how much I hate my stupid ankle."

"You okay?" Katie turned from whining girlfriend to concerned girlfriend, "I think you should see a physio about that ankle of yours. I mean you've been hurting it quite often lately and it's definitely not a good sign…" the brunette began to ramble in a one breath.

Luckily she needed to take a breath, allowing Jessie to cut in before she continued, "Shhh… Calm down, just a sprain, all be good and renewed in a few days."

"Yeah but…"

"No buts. Plus, I think you should get your head checked first." Jessie pointed to Katie's forehead.

Katie felt her forehead before she smiled sheepishly, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that… It's probably just a stupid cut. You know how much of a klutz I am."

"Alrighty, here we are boys and girls… enjoy. And make sure to not go killing each other now." Simon joked as he pointed to the most amazing waterfall they've seen.

The place was surrounded by trees, providing it a very private and cosy feel to it. Just enough sunlight came through the high rising trees, giving the place just the right amount of light. The gang were all standing at the edge of a low cliff gawking amazedly over the lake which the waterfall came into. The guys were first to run their way down, throwing their bags by the side of the lake before running back up and bomb diving off the cliff, like the crazy teenaged boys they were.

The girls waited by the bottom of the lake as the guys came floating back up yelling excitedly, "OMG! That was so fun, you guys have got to try it."

The girls quickly tore off their clothes; some leaving their shorts on, some took both top and bottom off leaving only bikinis to cover them up.

(A/N: I think the ledge thing on the other side of the waterfall was from another fic… Can't quite remember which fic though… it's been a while.)

They all one by one lined up getting ready to jump off the cliff, all screaming their heads off right up until they land. For the rest of the afternoon, they spent lazing around that area; taking pictures eating their lunch, reading books, magazines. Sam even brought her set of portable speakers and I-pod along so they could listen to music there. Katie and Jessie even swam underneath the waterfall to the other side and found a little ledge, wide enough for the both of them to lie on; the perfect private area all for themselves.

Well, that was certainly the case right up until Becky and Michelle came under the waterfall sneakily with their waterproof cameras and taking a picture of the couple on the ledge. Katie was resting her head on Jessie's crossed thighs, and the blonde was lazily brushing her fingers through the brunette's hair, which the older girl loved so very much.

Not being able to turn off the flash, the camera's bright light and snap brought the couple back to reality, and both turned to the guilty girls who immediately dove back under to escape.

"Hey get back here…" Katie called as she immediately got up and expertly dove into the lake again to chase after the two escaping girls, leaving the poor blonde behind shaking her head at the situation.

**Beach House – (August 6th, 2006 – 12 pm – Saturday) 11th/14 day trip**

After everyone had awoken that morning, had breakfast, they immediately packed their tents, cleaned up their mess and headed back 'home' to LA.

Having just arrived, everyone cleaned out their bags, threw out their junk and packed the washing machine with their dirty clothing.

Finally, at 2 pm, Simon went back to his office to catch up on the last few days, the rest of the gang all decided to go relax on the beach after the hectic morning, maybe surf a little since their time left in LA was so minimal. Once they were all off to do their own little thing at the beach, their minds drifted off to the memory of yesterdays swim in the lake by the water fall. Definitely 'interesting' as Sam had told them, quite enjoyable indeed. This was especially good for Jessie who had a sore ankle, Katie who just recovered from the head injury, and Becky who was feeling much better after a full day of rest.

Katie came running back up the shore with her board in hand, excitedly yanking her girlfriend up from her position on the towel. "C'mon Billie, you're out here in Cali and you're not even going to surf?"

"Huh?" Jessie said lost, not quite sure what was happening having just been pulled out of her day dream.

"Surfing Billie," Katie repeated, "I'll teach you…"

"I don't have a board…" the blonde protested.

"Here hold this," Katie passed the different shade of blue board to the shorter girl, and dashed off. Jessie only followed her girlfriend's back to see where she was heading off to.

No sooner than she left did Katie jog back with one of the spare boards they brought. "Let's go, no backing out."

Sighing, Jessie obliged and allowed the taller girl pull her into the water.

After Jessie got pulled out to surf, the rest of the surfers came back up and pulled the rest of the girls out too. Michelle teaching Becky, Sam taught Jenny, and Grace by Tad. Michael took the water proof camera and took pictures of this memorable day, and it was definitely fun to watch some of his friends get wiped out.

After an hour of teaching the basics, Jessie tried her first wave after being encouraged by Katie. Sadly, she got wiped out within 2 seconds of standing, but not bad for a first timer.

Jessie paddled back to Katie smiling, "2 seconds Billie, not bad hey?"

Katie laughed, "Definitely not bad Billie," she kissed the blonde on the nose. "Told you, you'd love it! We're so coming back tomorrow, and you are going to be surfing the waves before we leave!"


	21. Chapter 21: Separate Ways

**A/N: Short update… I know, sorry. But I really want to get this over and done with. So here's my next update, and there's probably only 2 or 3 parts left, still haven't decided yet.**

* * *

**Part 21: Separate Ways…**

Laying around, relaxing, last minute gift shopping, and finally learning how to properly surf was the way the gang spent their last day in L.A. It was on one hand, sad to leave and turn these 2 weeks of holiday into memories, but on the other hand, they anticipated going home and telling the rest of their families how much fun they have had. Cameras were flashing all day, as were the red dot on video cameras when recording; not that they didn't have multiple rolls of film, stashes of polaroids, and a memory card full of their unforgettable.

**(August 9th, 2006 – 5 pm – Tuesday) Departure**

"Will you guys hurry up, we're supposed to check in an hour before the actual flight!" Grace called from the foot of the stairs.

"Coming, coming… Geez…" Becky scrambled downed the stairs with her bags, closely followed by Jenny, Jessie, Katie and Michelle.

"Sometimes I wonder why you're not a boy Grace…" Katie joked, "I mean everyone else who has finished packing are the guys…" Grace pointed at Sam who was walking over to help Jenny. "Sam's like… Sam."

"Huh?" the girl looked over after hearing her name.

"Never mind," Katie mouthed.

Gathered outside, everyone threw their bags and luggage into the trunk. After closing all the trunks and made sure nothing was left behind, Michelle called for a final photo right outside the house. The gang all went over to the front steps of the house, some sitting some standing, some kneeling, some smiled, some did a funny face, the regular bunny ears were around and accompanied by the setting sun in the background, the final picture was taken.

**Airport…**

"Well, I guess we have another half an hour, until our flight." Sam looked at her watch.

"Yeah… the last two weeks went by so quickly." Michelle reminisced.

They all took a seat outside the terminal, unwilling to go in through the gates.

"Oh c'mon guys, cheer up. We've got phone numbers, email addresses we can even have a webcam meeting when it fits our two time differences." Michael said cheerily, "it's not like we're never gonna see each other ever again."

"Exactly." Grace agreed, she was about to say how she and Jess were to move to Australia soon anyways, but backtracked. It was definitely not such a good idea to mention it, knowing her stepsister would have trouble accepting the fact that she'll be living on opposite sides of the world to Katie.

"Or we can always do it the old fashion way with letter writing?" Katie chuckled.

Everyone turned to look at Katie, their brows mock frowning, "Yeah… you do that Katie," Becky laughed, "Geez Jess, never thought you'd have such taste in girls."

"Hey, don't you go telling Jessie anything," Katie threw a tissue from her pocket at Becky, "I'm a great girlfriend…" she put an arm around Jessie protectively.

"Believe what you will…" Grace looked at Katie, "I do think that the phrase 'love is blind' exists for certain reasons."

"Please people, how did talking about 'we'll still be in contact with each other' end up to be a conversation of 'love'?" Jenny questioned incredulously, and everyone laughed.

It was true, any of their conversations never stayed on one single topic, and it always goes off in tangents, which only goes to prove how close and comfortable they all are with each other. At this time, Sam's dad came back from the restroom and told the group that they should really get going.

The loudspeaker called for their flights to board, it was their queue to leave. Standing outside, they all hugged each other, some tears were shed, but they promised to do this again when they get the chance to; their departure of this trip left them with many happy memories.

**Later that night…**

"I'm so exhausted," Jessie plopped onto her bed later that night, talking to no one in particular.

After arriving, they dropped Katie off first before going home. The family then sat around the kitchen talking about all the adventures they had gone through on their trip. Now lying on her bed, nearly dozing off was the blonde. 'I still need to go shower…' she thought sleepily. 'I'll take a quick half hour nap…'

She felt someone jump onto the bed, she bounced a little, but didn't open her eyes to see who it was. Feeling the other person brush her hair behind her ear, and tracing her lips with a finger, finally brought her to open her eyes. Her crystal blue eyes adjusted to the light gleaming through the window.

"Morning…" Jessie mumbled, her face still in the pillow.

"Are you still in the same set of clothes?" Katie asked, looking the sleepy girl up and down.

"Crap!" Jessie jumped up and went through her closet for a clean set of clothes and towels.

"You haven't showered?" the brunette sat up on the bed, looking at her girlfriend rummaging through her closet.

"I fell asleep… I was tired. How'd you get in?"

"Lily let me in…"

Jessie turned around, her hand full, "anyways, I'll be back real soon. Wait here for me?"

"Mind if join?" Katie winked mischievously at her.

"No. My whole family is still home." Jessie denied her, her own face blushing a little.

Katie crawled on all fours to the edge of the bed, "so if your family wasn't home, you'll let me join?"

Jessie pretended to think, after a brief pause, "No."

Kneeling on the bed, the brunette shrugged her shoulders, "Oh well, it was worth a try anyways. Now go shower you 'dirty' girl."

"Alright. Alright. You better not fall asleep on my bed and start drooling again."

Katie's mouth hung agape… "I don't drool." But the younger has already left to shower.

After Jessie came out of the shower, they had breakfast with the family before rushing back into Jessie's attic. Who knew what the girls were up to, it wasn't until lunch time did Grace walk by their room to check on them.

By the door, she swore she heard some muffled moans, "Mmmm, Katie that feels so good…"

Grace's eyes nearly dropped out as she stood there, her head attached to the door. Zoë walked by and saw her older sister trying to eavesdrop on something, she being so curious also leaned into the door.

"Oww… Shit…" Jessie muffled voice came through.

"Sorry, did I hurt you...?" Katie apologized.

"No, no… you're doing great. I was lying on a book." The two eavesdroppers heard something drop to the floor.

Grace and Zoë looked at each other, in shock and amusement at the same time. Just at this moment, Lily came upstairs, looked at her two daughters questioningly for a brief second before she knocked on Jessie's door.

"Jessie, Katie, lunch is ready." Lily called.

Rushed footsteps could be heard coming closer to the door; too late, Grace and Zoë didn't have time to make a run. The door opened, and fully-clothed Jessie and Katie came out, or was about to, but realized the two guilty looking girls standing there.

"Uh, what are you two doing?" Jessie questioned.

"N..nothing…" Grace and Zoë stuttered out.

"Okay…" Katie and Jessie looked at each other, knowing there was more to it, but ignored it and walked hand in hand towards the stairs.

"What were… you guys doing up… there… in there…" Grace asked curiously.

"Katie was giving me a back massage… why?" Jessie turned back to look at her two step sisters.

"Oh, nothing, just asking." Zoë said nonchalantly.

Once the two girls disappeared down the stairs, the two sisters looked at each other and mouthed an 'Oh', before they too went down for lunch.


	22. Chapter 22: Goodbye Isn't Forever

**A/N: Alrighty, this is the FINAL chapter of this fic. That's right, scrap the counting down… I just needed to get this story over and done with, it's like killing me.**

**God I feel so sick right now… Sick, sore, swollen, in pain… too much soup. Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter. Once again, I'm sorry that I may have rushed it a little.**

* * *

**Part 22: Goodbye Isn't Forever…**

**(August 17th, 2006 – 9pm – Thursday)**

It has been a week since they returned from their trip to LA, and within this past week, the Sammler/Manning family has been busy bustling about, cleaning out their rooms, packing for their move to Australia. Jessie really didn't know what to pack, if she had the choice, she'd pack her whole room with her… along with Katie who was currently lying on her bed watching. However, of course that wasn't a choice. She was given three large boxes to fill stuff that she the she was going to bring, she named them: Jessie's clothes, Jessie's important stuff and Jessie's others.

The easiest to pack was of course her clothing; she piled them neatly inside, everything folded, and if there were gaps she fitted them perfectly with a pair of sock or some rolled up t-shirts. Next came her photos, diaries, and CD albums, not knowing which to bring she took them all; especially the things Katie gave her. Finally was her box of 'others' which was packed with all sorts of random things she needed.

"Hmm… do you think you can pack me in one of those boxes?" Katie joked solemnly as she rolled over on her back.

Jessie sighed and walked over to where Katie laid on her bed and took a seat. "If you'd fit, I'd definitely pack you in there as well."

"Well, I guess you're pretty much all packed up… and you still have," Katie counted on her fingers, "three days left…"

"Yeah…" she laid down on her side, her head cushioned by her girlfriend's stomach.

"What are you gonna do with all the stuff here?"

"I'm leaving them here of course… It's not like I'm never going to come back you know."

"I know…"

They both laid there in the peace and quiet of the attic, thinking… "Billie?"

"Hmm…?"

"Will you miss me?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"I just needed to hear it."

"Yes Kathryn Singer, I'll miss you."

"Good. I'll miss you too," she sat up making the blonde's head roll onto her thigh.

"Where're you going?" she looked questioningly at the brunette.

"Home."

"Aww… stay?" Jessie wined, hugging on to her girlfriend's waist.

"You sure?" she asked quietly, she felt the blonde nod her head against her, "I can just come tomorrow morning…"

"Stay…" she got up and captured the girl's lips to stop her from speaking further.

Bringing her palm up to the blonde's face, she cupped it nicely and continued kissing. "Hmmm…" they pulled apart, catching her breath, "I think I have no choice…" she smiled deviously giving the younger girl a small peck, "but I'll call home first."

Sitting up at the top of the bed, she reached for the phone as she looked at Jessie crawl her way over.

"You sure you really want to do that…" Jessie gently pushed the brunette onto her back as she saddled her hips, she ducked into Katie's neck, "right now?"

Katie suppressed a light moan and laughed a little. "You are seriously making a call home difficult."

"Oh yeah… and how difficult might that be?" Jessie smiled against Katie's neck as she continued to suck and kiss at her pulse point.

"…Very…" she sighed out, "maybe the calling can wait…" she pulled the blonde's lips back up to her mouth.

Rolling the younger girl back onto her back, it was now her turn to do the teasing, "but first… don't you have to tell Lily and Rick that I'd be staying over?" she licked up Jessie's neck.

"Umm…" her voice trembled a little, "Yea… need to tell them that…"

Trailing her warm hands up and inside the younger girl's shirt, the brunette continued to tease relentlessly, "well… why aren't you going?"

"…" Jessie breathed out, "I'm going…"

"How about you go down and tell em…" Katie brought her lips back up to Jessie's face, "…and I call my parents…"

Interlocking their lips with another slow and passionate kiss, Jessie reluctantly wriggled her self from underneath Katie. "Call your parents…" she pointed at the phone, "I'll go tell them…" she tried to catch her breath, before she walked down the stairs, she checked in the mirror to see if she was presentable. Presentable she was, however she couldn't stop her face from the flush Katie had caused.

Running downstairs, she nearly collided with Grace.

"Woah… slow down." Grace called.

"Sorry!" she continued to run down the stairs to find her dad or Lily.

"Dad, Lily!"

"Yeah?" they called from the kitchen.

She poked her head into the kitchen, "Can Katie stay over tonight?"

"Sure…" Rick called after Jessie had already ran, "don't stay up too late you two!"

"We won't!" she called back down as she continued to run her way back upstairs, this time nearly crashing into Zoë.

"Jess, slow down!"

"Sorry!" she slammed her attic door behind her and locked it.

Zoë and Grace looked at each other, "what's her rush?" Grace asked, Zoë shrugged and they both walked off into their own respective rooms.

"Bye mom!" Katie hung up just in time as Jessie jumped onto the bed.

"Hey…" Katie pulled Jessie on top of her, beginning to strip off the thin jacket she was wearing.

"Hi…" she kissed the girl beneath her, allowing her jacket to fall to the floor.

"Door locked?" she mumbled in between kisses.

Jessie nodded and giggled when Katie pushed her onto her back. "Are you definitely sure you want to do this?" she looked down at the girl; Jessie smiled up at her before nodding and capturing her lips.

**A while later…**

"Shhh…" Katie whispered, Jessie was definitely making a lot of noise.

"Shit Katie…" she mumbled into Katie's shoulder as she hugged her tightly, "I think I'm gonna…" she couldn't finish off.

"Do anything…" she panted out, "but just don't scream."

"Good god…" she barely uttered out, shutting her eyes tightly and fell limp onto the bed.

Everything in the room fell silent, only their breathing could be heard.

"Katie…?" she gazed up at the ceiling not looking at anything specifically.

"Hmmm?" she elevated her head onto her hand, and looked down at her girlfriend, the dim table lamp lighting their faces.

"… that felt…" Jessie tried to explain, but nothing came to mind.

"…felt?"

She began to giggle, causing Katie to raise an eyebrow. "It felt… SOOO GOOD!" she continued to giggle.

"Baby… are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah… that was like… wow."

"Really? You're not just saying that?"

"Really…" Jessie calmed down and looked at Katie. She turned fully and kissed the lips she'll never get sick of, the lips everyone wishes they could kiss, and the lips that belonged to her. "Your turn," she breathed sexily into her ear.

**Next morning…**

"Breakfast's ready!" Rick's voice came through the door as he knocked loudly, "Jessie, Katie wake up!"

"Hmmm?" Jessie looked groggily at her clock.

She looked down at herself and then at the body lying next to her; it brought a smile to her face when she remembered what had happened last night. It may not have been like all those scenes from the movies, but it definitely was a night she'll never forget. Getting up, she threw her clothes back on and tried to wake her girlfriend up.

"Katie…" she kissed the girl's cheek.

"Mmmm?" her eyes were still closed.

"Wake up and shower, we gotta go down for breakfast."

After showering… separately, they both bounced their way down stairs to breakfast.

"Morning!" they called brightly as they reached the kitchen.

"Morning," everyone else said simultaneously.

"Well at least some people are bright and perky." Rick shrugged his shoulders as he continued to read the newspaper.

"Who's not bright and perky?" Jessie asked, and everyone pointed to Grace who had her head on the table, and a piece of pancake in her mouth. "You look like you haven't slept all night," she took a seat next to Grace.

Grace glared at her and Katie before returning to her plate of food.

"What did I do?" she whispered at Katie, but Grace heard.

"You two could've at least quieted down a little… the walls are thin." She whispered angrily at the two, this of course caused the two to blush furiously and they both mumbled their sorry.

**Next day…**

They held a big farewell dinner at a restaurant, and plenty of guests were invited. The adults had their own table, and the children sat on another. The night was filled with laughter, joy and tears as everyone enjoyed the meal. It was definitely an emotional night for everyone, especially for Karen, who had to say a temporary farewell to her son and daughter and of course for Katie as well.

In the past few months, both Katie and Jessie were practically inseparable, but the time has finally come for them to say goodbye. To no one's surprise, Katie stayed over at Jessie's for their final night before she had to leave.

The whole night, Katie had stayed awake, holding the blonde she never wanted to let go. She can't believe the months had flown by so quickly, and that her girlfriend had to leave tomorrow; it all felt so surreal. The more she wanted time to slow down, the clock seemingly continued to speed up. Before she knew it, the sun began to rise and the morning sunlight shone threw the curtains.

Even the morning sped through, to Katie's dislike and now they're all here at the airport, about to bid the Sammler/Mannings farewell.

"I'm gonna miss you so much Jessie." Katie hugged the girl tight, as a tear fell from her eyes.

"You promised me you wouldn't cry…" Jessie's tears also trickled down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she wiped the droplet of water away.

"C'mon Katie, it's the 21st century, we could talk everyday, we have the internet and webcam." Jessie tried to smile through her tears.

"I know… it's just… It won't be the same."

"I understand… but you know… this isn't going to be forever..."

* * *

**THE END…**

**A/N: Rushed? I thought so too. Sequel? Yes, but I don't know when I'll start. Reviews? Yes please!**


	23. Thanks and a few Teasers

-Speechless-

Yes, that's exactly what I am feeling after all the support you guys showed. Truthfully, I didn't expect that many response when I left my msg - I believe it's the most response I've EVER gotten in the 2 - 2.5 years I've been writing (god damn... its been that long since I started writing - what a shocking revelation!) Thanks so much for all the support guys... It's probably not a really big deal, but it's much appreciated by me.

As I said before, I'm going to try and complete a few of my current fics first before I start posting anything new on. Plus this way, I'll definitely get a good few chapters typed up, and you guys might not have to wait quite as long in between updates - or maybe that's just me being hopeful.

As a show of thanks and gratitude to bbvc's fanfic readers, also just in case you're curious about my up coming fics, here are a few LITTLE teasers:

* * *

**1) Sequel to Connect & Disconnect**

Jessie and Katie are separated by the gigantic Pacific ocean, living in two separate continents. But it's not long before they meet again, more specifically, it's only been approximately 3 months. Jessie heads back to Evanston during her summer break in Australia, to celebrate Christmas and New Years. Will the two weeks of being together again help the two young lovers maintain their long distance relationship? Or will they end like all those other stereo-typical long distance relationships? Who the hell is Nina?? (Possible sequel to this as well... POSSIBLE!)

* * *

**2) Boarding School (Major crossing-overs -** is it even a crossover if there's more than two shows involved?? Just wonderin**.)**

It's a private all girls school housing the world's richest, finest, and most talented female offsprings. Every parent wishes their daughter could get into this prestigious school, but only those precisely selected or have the ability to pay the tuition fees are admitted. A spot on the school's student executive council (SEC) is what the girls are fighting over, and it's what the parents of those on the SEC are bragging about. There's a strict rule amongst the students of the school - it's almost like the law in which all abide by - what happens on campus, stays on campus...

**Shows/Movie:** Once & Again, The O.C., Buffy the Vampire Slayer and maybe She's the Man  
**MAIN Cast/Coupling:**  
- Jessie Sammler, Katie Singer (O&A)  
- Marissa Cooper, Alex Kelly (O.C.)  
- Buffy Summers, Faith Lehane (BtVS)  
- Viola Hastings, Olivia Lennox (StM)

**3) Chasing Down that Celebrity (X-Over of O&A and The O.C.** - a humourous and definitely un-serious fic**)  
**Katie never took her popularity for granted all through life, she worked hard to become a psychologist (occupation may change) - it was one of the few things she had to work for, and she was proud of it. Sadly, never in her life did she prepare or think that her popularity would reach a whole new level - thanks or perhaps no thanks to a look-alike upcoming Hollywood celebrity. In a bid to hide away from the chaos, she stumbled her way into a quaint little bar/pub and there she heard the most beautiful voice ever...  
Katie's friends nagged and begged for her to come with them to Hollywood, just to track down that hot rising new star and stick the two of them together in real life - just to compare the... similarities. She finally agreed only under one condition... they must attempt finding the 'bar-singing' girl a record deal.

**

* * *

**

**4) Body Swap (X-Over of O&A and The OC -**

This idea might get banned later on... - definitely includes something supernatural)  
After an accident, Katie and Marissa swap identities, and both wake up in the other girl's body. Jessie, Katie's girlfriend, thinks Katie's just got amnesia and all her current memories are probably a character of one of Katie's many fictionional stories. Alex thinks Marissa has amnesia just to forget her horrible past.The doctors have no clue, the psychologists deem them sane, their families think they're crazy, but they know clearly the body they're in now is not their own, despite it looking exactly the same.

* * *

So there you have it, 4 different teasers for my 4 possible upcoming fics. Lol. And yes, I have noticed that I have some freakish obsession with crossing over shows. Despite me knowing first-hand how complicated it is to write crossover fics, it just cannot be helped, plus I like exploring the impossible - ie. crossing over shows and characters.

Feel free about sending over your thoughts on the teasers!

With much thanks,  
bbvc

PS. Sorry for the long ramble!


	24. Sequel is UP!

Long awaited sequel is finally up. *Dramatic Music* The title is… "The Distance" – and yes, I have finally moved away from the whole 'connection' name thing I had with this and the previous title. I wanted to call it "Disconnected" but then I realised it had nothing to do with the story itself…. So…. Guess I might just save that title for later. =D


End file.
